Dear Diary,
by Pika Yuhi-chan
Summary: "Today I made the biggest mistake I have ever .. My life flashed before my I said my goodbyes and .. what I recieved .. When will I find my Happy Ending?" - Yours truly, Curious? Well, go read this! Summary sucks, gomen, but please read! NaLu, Gruvia, and hints of Jerza, and many more (Summary rewritten) -Deleted the excuse letters-
1. Heart broken

**I figured since everybody like comedy, this is my last romance/drama… maybe… I'm not sure but maybe this is the last. Thank you for reading my last romance/drama story! I love you all! TT^TT **

**I really love you guys! I hope one of my stories gets popular but I know that'll never happen :(**

**Warning: Somebody died in this Fic. Maybe.**

**Inspired by: -if I haven't written anything here yet, I'm sorry because I forgot the pen name-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the anime and its characters /(-.-)\ *cheer down* Maybe even the plot LOL! **

**-I'm really cruel! When I re-read this I started crying! **

**~oOo~**

**Natsu's POV**

**~oOo~**

Dear diary,

It's been a year— I mean 8 years (After Tenroujima) since I discovered that I'm in love with Lucy but she doesn't know it yet, I haven't confessed to her yet. YET. Right now I'm gathering the courage to confess to her and ask her to be my girlfriend.

I left my house with a very ridiculous expression in my face, without Happy. He said he was going to the guild first because Gray told him so, wonder why he told Happy to go there early? Ugh! What am I doing? I must be thinking about different things and it mustn't be about Gray!

I visited many flower shops but I haven't found anything that reminds me of Lucy! When I was about to give up, I saw a very beautiful flower that reminded me of Lucy. It was a sunflower. Smooth yellow petals, just like her hair, brown thingies in the middle **(A/N: Natsu's an idiot so he doesn't know what it's called. -.-" I'm just taking advantage of the fact that Natsu's an idiot, I really don't know what it's called. I got this sickness that lets me forget everything it's called 'amnesia')** just like her big brown eyes. It was perfect! The perfect flower for her, Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia or should I say Lucy Heartfilia future girlfriend of the great salamander and future wife of Natsu Dragneel.

It was all so perfect… my dreams and my wishes will all be true. Will all come to me. Will all be mine.

I was walking my way to the guild, the sunflowers in my hand. Having a very huge grin in my face but somehow I felt like I was going to regret what I'm doing right now. I don't know why but—

"Hey, there Natsu. Who are you giving those flowers to?" The boat man number 1 who was passing by asked.

"To Lucy?" The other man in the boat asked, I was about to say yes but the boat man number 1 cut me off, "No way! He already knows that Gray's going to propose to her today!" The boat man number one said, and then he looked at me, "Right Natsu?"

I just nodded, my heart was about to break in pieces and I was about to give up and kill myself. I didn't even know that he'll propose to Lucy. I know that it was all just a big bad joke, right?

I walked normally but with a frown, everyone was looking at me as if I was a criminal and they were fanning themselves using anything they can see or their hands. I saw a kid who had an ice cream in his hands he was about to eat it but when I passed by, his ice cream melted. (A/N: Natsu if I was that kid would've killed you by now! For killing my ice cream! I really love ice cream. Really.)

Maybe I was giving off very hot air from my body because of my nervousness and all.

"Natsu be calm, Gray is NOT going to propose to her. I haven't seen him looking at her THAT way… maybe…" I told myself, before I knew it I was in front of the guild doors. I heard everyone cheering Gray's and Lucy's name then suddenly I heard Wakaba say 'Kiss, Kiss, Kiss!' everybody followed. After a few minutes the people inside stopped saying 'Kiss' and cheered Lucy and Gray's name again but louder.

What is happening in there?

Just when I was going to open the door, Juvia exited. Tears coming out from her eyes as she ran further and further away from the guild, I heard her say 'Gray-sama how dare you'. I went inside to confirm if what the boat man said was true. I opened the door with force making a loud 'THUD'

THUD

It started raining

.

.

.

.

.

.

Everyone turned their heads to look who made the sound, it was me. I saw Gray standing up from his kneeling position and holding Lucy's hands tightly. I can see her happy face fading when Gray whispered something in her ear. She pulled her hands out of Gray's and walked slowly to where I was.

"Lucy, is it true?" I asked hoping that what I heard from the boat men was just a joke

"What's true?" Her facial expression went from sad to scared.

"That you and Gray are together?" Tears were threatening to fall from my eyes but I stopped myself, I'll be strong.

"I'm engaged to him Natsu, we're getting married." I suddenly dropped the sunflower that I was supposed to give Lucy.

"No, You're lying right?" It's not supposed to be Gray and Lucy but I was supposed to be Lucy and me.

"Natsu, I'm not lying… Gray and I are getting married in less than a month." Lucy took my cold hands and cupped it in her face; she put on a serious and determined look, and said, "I'm not lying." This time I couldn't stop myself from crying. I removed my hand from her face and left running, stepping on the flowers that I was supposed to give her today.

"Natsu." Even though I was pretty far away I was able to hear Happy mumble my name, Charles was just beside him comforting Happy. Everyone wanted to go after me but I made a fire shield that even the rain can't put out, Gray attempted to put it out using ice but he couldn't. Everyone tried to put it out using their own magic but even Titania, Erza Scarlet couldn't put it out using her Sea Empress armor. Even Mirajane, Laxus, Gildarts and Master couldn't put it out.

Everyone was about to give up but someone remembered Juvia, maybe she can put my fire out (A/N: You may be wondering how he can still hear those or how he knows all of those things. He used his hearing power) but she was nowhere to be found. They were all giving up.

They didn't know that the only one who can put my fire out was a mage who feel what I feel too. Hurt. They shouldn't worry, because they can all come out of there when I die. It's the fire of my life.

I gave them a message using fire saying, 'Don't worry my dearest friends, you won't be stuck in there forever. When I die the fire of my life will be gone too.

When they finished reading my message they started crying, crying because they'll lose the salamander. Crying because they lose… me…

When I arrived at my destination, I saw Juvia over there sitting alone, **(Position: Juvia was sitting on a big rock near the end of the cliff)** crying, and calling Gray over and over again. I took a step closer to her; I put my arm on her left shoulder, she stopped crying when she noticed my hand. She looked up at me who was also crying, but I cried silently. She tried stopped her crying, but failed. There was a comfortable silence that surrounded us but Juvia broke it.

"Natsu-san, why did you come here? Is your heart broken by the new couple too?" I simply nodded, I was about to leave Juvia and meet God but it surprised me when she stood up.

"Where are you going Juvia?" She didn't reply instead she continued walking forward, "Juvia, don't tell me…." She turned her face to look at me, tears still falling from her now red eyes from all the crying. "Juvia's sorry Natsu-san but Juvia needs to do it. Juvia couldn't take all the suffering anymore." She continued walking until I ran to her, I hugged her from behind which probably startled her. She held my hands tight; we stayed like that for a while.

"I'll join you Juvia. I'll join you." I barely whispered. She nodded then we let go of each other's arm. Don't get me wrong, we're just friends.

We both walked together our feet moving on the same time. Our faces started getting cold and our hands trembling. When we were near the end of the cliff, I used my strong hearings again to hear my friends. I know that they know that I'm doing it.

"Natsu-san! Juvia-san! Please don't do it" Wendy shouted as loud as she can, hurting my ear a little.

"Natsu-nee…" Romeo cried, he couldn't take it anymore and attacked my fire shield but he couldn't put a scratch on it, even though he knows it he didn't give up. What a good boy. Warren should be reading my thoughts right now.

"Natsu… stop what you're doing or I'll punish you." I smiled a little but shook my head even though I know Erza couldn't see me.

She was leaning on Jellal's chest crying, Jellal tried to comfort her but failed.

"You disappoint me Natsu; you said you'll beat me!" Erza said probably shouting

Master and Gildarts shook their heads then cried silently. Every one of them is special… specially the one that I fell in love with… the one that stole my heart… Lucy… the one that I wished to be mine, Lucy Fullbuster.

Juvia again looked at me asking if I'm ready, I nodded. I took one step forward like Juvia and the last thing I heard was 'I'm sorry Natsu' in my mind, thank you Warren for letting me hear Lucy's angelic voice again, I smiled and nodded. Forgiving my Lucy.

Juvia smiled too; maybe Warren did the same thing to her and let her hear his voice again.

"I… love… you… Lu… ce." I thought, and then everything became blurry.

Lucy's POV

"What happened next mama?" Nashi, my lovely daughter asked. She had pink hair just like Natsu and charcoal colored eyes. Maybe Natsu was reincarnated and took form as my daughter.

"Natsu realized it was all just a bad dream." I smiled softly, of course I lied! I haven't finished the story yet. Natsu's diary kept on writing on itself.

"Mama, one day I want to marry someone I love and someone who love me too!" She said enthusiastically, I chuckled from the way she acted and said.

"I know you will." I patted her head; she snuggled in my arms and eventually fell asleep. Hours later, I fell asleep.

**I know this chapter is really short and I can't promise you that the next chapter will be long. This whole story was supposed to be just a one-shot but oh well.**

**Sayonara!**

**I am so cruel, nyan~ ^ :Q And so HUNGERAY! :3**

**3 Nyan 3**


	2. Reactions

**Yo, here's chapter 2! Hope you like it!**

**Thank you again for reading, nyan~! :Q :3 3 ^ I AM EVIL AND CRUEL!**

**Disclaimer is in chapter 1 -.-**

Natsus POV

"I… love… you… Lu… ce"

My fire was put out. I guess everybody ran as fast as they can to get where Juvia and I jumped off. Jet was the first one to arrive, he saw my scarf flying and catched it. Jet gave my scarf to Lucy when she arrived.

She hugged and hugged it while she cried.

"NATSU! NATSU! NATSU!" She shouted non-stop, Gray hugged her trying to stop Lucy from crying but she wouldn't stop.

"Lucy, Natsu's gone."

"No! No he's not! I'll find him! I'll find him! We still have his scarf right? That means he's still alive!" She cried desperately

"Wendy, Gajeel! Come here and sniff Natsu's scarf! Find him! Fine him! Find him!" Erza joined

"Laxus go sniff it too!" Lissana yelled, she was crying. She was crying.

The dragon slayers just stood there shaking their heads

"Why wouldn't you do it?! Do it now! Sniff Natsu's scarf or I'll kill you all!" Lucy threatened, Gray just hugged her tight.

"It hurts me to see you like that Luce. It hurts me to think that you've ever cried. It hurts me to see you suffering. Please smile, smile for me. Please." Lucy looked everywhere desperately trying to look for me but I was nowhere to be found. She nodded and nodded.

"Yes Natsu, everything for you! But please, come back!

"I'm sorry but I can't do that… Gray, take care of her for me will ya?" He nodded then tears fell from his eyes. He looked up.

"Flame-brain, take care of Juvia for me… take care of Juvia for us." I smirked and joked around, "Yes, Ice princess." I said jokingly. I'll miss Fairy Tail. I'll miss Lucy.

"Lissana?" She looked up at the dark gray sky that just cleared up and became sky blue, two rainbows appeared.

"Y- Yes… Natsu?" She asked, I can see the desperate look in her eyes and the sound that sounds just like Lucy's.

"I'm sorry I didn't become your husband. I'm sorry." She nodded and nodded and nodded, she didn't stop.

"It's okay, I understand…." She said trying to act strong while crying her eyes out.

"Natshuuuuu." Happy…

"I'm very sorry pal… for leaving you."

"I'll miss you Natsu, scratch that, I miss you Natsu!"

"Me too."

"Thank you Warren for letting me talk to all of you for the last time. Ps. Gray and Lucy, I'm sorry for ruining the best day of your lives. I just really need to do this. And Lucy, please read my diary. It would be my dying wish. You'll find it in my house but it'll keep on writing my life until the end of the world. Tip, I really like the '_Name of my kids' _part.

"I love you Gray-sama. May you have a happy life with Lucy-san."

"I love you Lucy, I hope you'll have a happy life with Gray." Juvia and I said in unison

"Goodbye."Juvia and I again said in unison. When our voice faded, I can hear our guild mates, Erza, Wendy, Gajeel, Laxus, Master, Gildarts, Lissana, Gray, Happy and Lucy crying. Lucy should smile. She should, crying doesn't suit her beautiful face.

Then we crashed in the water.

You must be wondering what happened next, right? Keep reading so you can find out.

Juvia and I crashed in the cold water.

**Cliffhanger! I know it's shorter than chapter 1 and I am really sorry for that! **

**I'm really cruel! But wait— it's not over yet!**

**Please review, follow and favorite. **

**Thank you for reading!**

**Sayonara!**

**3 Nyan~ 3**


	3. A member of Demon Tail

**Guys I can' decide if I should make this longer or just skip to the end. I don't know what to do know! Please give me your advice, should I make it longer or not? Please don't hesitate to tell me! (I'll try to update everyday!)**

**I was so happy when I received reviews and everything! Thank you guys for reading my story, I really love you all! :'D**

**Thank you:**

**Nnatsuki for: Following me and Dear Diary and for reviewing. Thanks a bunch!**

**Yarachi-chanX3 for: Favoriting and Following Dear Diary. Thank you!**

**Damn 123 for: Favoriting Dear Diary. Arigatou!**

**Zorobinlover for: Following me and Dear Diary. Sank you!**

** for: Favoriting me and Dear Diary and for Following me and Dear Diary. Thank you for everything!**

**And**

** for: reviewing. Salamat!**

**Love you all! 3**

**PS. Juvia was in her swimming suit when she and Natsu travelled while Natsu was in his swimming trunks **

**~oOo~**

**Natsu's POV**

**~oOo~**

_Juvia and I crashed in the cold water_

When we were in the sea, I signaled Juvia to do her magic because I was drowning; it was a part of our plan. We were supposed to jump off this cliff so that our friends would think that were dead and the only one who knows this plan of ours was Warren. I was glad that he agreed to my plan (A/N: They thought of this plan when they were hugging. I'm sorry if I didn't put this in the last/ in the first chapter). Juvia and I wanted to go far, far away and become somebody else that our friend doesn't know. Have a new life. Maybe after years we'll go and visit our guild but not next year or the next, next year.

In the water, Juvia yelled, 'Water Bubble!' the next thing I knew it my head was inside a bubble of water filled with oxygen. (I don't know how water bubble looks like –Gomenasai!-) Juvia knew a place far away from Magnolia; there we would live together –as friends- for years until we forget this negative feeling we have in our hearts.

We traveled for days until we arrived in our destination.

"Natsu-san, were here." Juvia said with a hint of happiness and sadness.

"Really?" I was kind of excited because we arrived in our destination without me getting sick and the fact that we are going to live our life here for some time.

"Yes. Shall Juvia get a boat?" I shook my head as both of us went to shore.

"Yesh!" I said putting my hands in the air, feeling the cold wind in my face.

"Natsu-san, please wait here." Then she left and went to a house or maybe a guild. Who knows what it is.

Lucy, I hope you have a good life back in the guild.

~Meanwhile, in the guild~

"Where's Natsu's body?!" Lucy asked. Every one of them was searching for Natsu and Juvia's bodies but they weren't found. They did their best, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Quatro Cerberus, Mermaid Heel and many other guilds, even the Magic Council and the town's people helped but they found nothing. Nothing at all, most of them gave up except for Lucy, Erza, Lissana, Lyon and Meredy.

"Lucy it's been 5 days since the incident, so it's not surprising that the fish or any other creatures in the sea ate his dead body." Master explained. Lucy cried even louder, she hasn't stopped crying since Natsu jumped off the cliff.

"What about Juvia?!" Lyon asked all of a sudden, everyone turned their heads to the white-haired ice mage. He was on the verge of tears, "She can't possibly die! Her body's made of water for Pete's sake! She could survive the water! And she can save Natsu using Water Bubble! How the heck can the two die?!" He explained as he threw his hands on a table with such force that the poor innocent table was broken.

"Before they could drown in the water, they crashed on a big rock. Their heads hit the rock resulting death!" Warren surprisingly said

"How did you know?" Erza retorted, Warren took a step back having a betrayed face

"You don't believe me?" He asked in disbelief. His right hand protecting his face and the left on his lower stomach, prepared of what the red-head might throw at him.

"I'm just asking how the hell did you know what happened?!" Erza asked. Murderous aura coming out of her, everyone noticed it immediately and took steps backward. Jellal hugged her, attempting to calm her down. Fortunately, for them she did.

"Erza, please calm down." Jellal pleaded, she just cried in his chest. He kept on shushing her until she fell asleep on the blue-haired man's chest.

Warren was about to leave the guild but Meredy stopped him by grabbing his hand, "Where are you going?" She asked. Using the same tone as Erza's but scarier.

"I'm going outside for some fresh air." He was annoyed but he doesn't want to show it in front of everyone

"Before you go, please, answer Erza's question first." Her grasp tightened, Warren winced from the pain.

"How. Did .You .Know?" Meredy repeated Erza's question. She still hasn't let go of Warren's hand.

"I… I read his mind. He told me what happened." Everyone gasped at what he said.

"Warren, are you telling the truth?" Mira asked. Warren nodded as Meredy let go of his hand. He went out for fresh air.

In a corner, Lucy was punching the wall over and over again; she didn't stop until her hands were bleeding. No- even if her hands were bleeding she didn't stop.

"That's not true." She told herself, anger rushed down her veins. She couldn't take it any more "THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Everyone was looking at her, sadness in their eyes. Some were shaking their heads while others joined her, "He's still alive! He's alive!" She shouted with rage. Lissana was also crying and saying those kinds of things, "Yeah, Natsu never dies!" Lissana said, still crying. Lucy hugged her, Lissana returned her hug.

By the table, Lyon was clenching his hands; anger can be seen in his eyes. Anger because the one that he love was lost because of Gray, his ultimate rival. He was stomping his way to where Gray was, "Gray." He called his name in anger, when Gray heard his name he looked at his side and saw an angry Lyon. Lyon grabbed him by the collar, he was very angry.

"HOW COULD YOU _NOT_ NOTICE HER! I WANTED HER BUT SHE WANTED YOU! I PROPOSED TO HER BUT SHE SAID NO BECAUSE SHE WAS HOPING THAT ONE DAY, ONE DAY GRAY! ONE DAY YOU'LL NOTICE HER! ONE DAY! AND THAT ONE DAY SHE HAS BEEN WAITING FOR NEVER CAME! THAT NEVER CAME! YOU…. YOU…. YOU BASTARD!" Everyone was quiet especially Gray, he didn't know. He didn't know that Juvia likes him. He thought Juvia likes Lyon so he tried to forget about her, next thing he knew, he fell in love with Lucy.

There was silence, until Gray broke out in tears, Lyon still not letting Gray go, "She… she… she loved m-me?" It was almost like a whisper but it was enough for Lyon to hear, his sentence made Lyon angrier.

"YOU ONLY KNEW THAT NOW?! HOW DENSE CAN YOU EVER BE?! NO- YOU'RE NOT DENSE ANYMORE… YOU'RE HEARTLESS. HEARTLESS FOR NOT NOTICING ALL THE LOVE SHE GAVE… for you…" He let go of Gray who was now weeping, then he went outside.

"Lyon…." Was all Lucy managed to say, she realized that she had been like that to Natsu too, no wonder why he had been very overprotective when it comes to her. It was because he loved her dearly.

~Back to Natsu and Juvia~

~oOo~ Natsu's POV ~oOo~

I've waited for five good minutes, for five minutes, I've been thinking about something. And this something was about Lucy and my friends. What have they been doing? I was brought back to the real world when I felt something hit my foot.

It was a bottle.

A bottle with a Fairy Tail sign on it. I picked up the bottle and saw a paper inside.

"Oh, it may be Warren. I hope the paper's not wet." I opened the bottle, removing the cork and getting the paper out of the bottle.

_**Dear Natsu,**_

_Natsu, all of us are worried about the two of you._

_Lucy wants to see you, _

_Lyon, Meredy and Erza are _

_Becoming scary, I can feel their murderous auras surrounding_

_Their bodies._

_I don't know how to keep this a secret longer._

_Every one misses the two of you._

_Every one's searching for you two_

_Lucy can't accept the fact that_

_You're dead_

_Even though that's a lie and all_

_When are you coming back?_

_**From your telepath friend,**_

_** Warren**_

_**PS. Everybody misses you.**_

_**I'll be waiting.**_

When I finished reading the letter, I frowned and was about to call Juvia and ask her how long she'll take but when I looked up I already saw her walking towards me, smiling as she called my name.

"Natsu-san!"

"Oi, Juvia." I said

"What's that Natsu-san?" She asked pointing at the paper

"Oh this?" I raised one brow up showing her the paper, "This is just a letter that Warren sent. Do you have a paper and a pen?" She nodded and gave me the said things

"Thanks." She looked at me with curious looks in her eyes.

_**Dear Warren, **_

_I'm sorry Warren for causing you_

_Trouble_

_I just need a few years to think_

_Then I'll come back._

_I'm still a member of Fairy Tail right?_

_If you get killed by Erza, Lyon and Meredy_

_I'm really sorry!_

_Don't worry, I'll send you some jewels when _

_I get a job_

_Or maybe join a guild…_

_But that doesn't mean that I'm not a_

_Member of Fairy Tail anymore._

_I'll come back and tell you everything that happened_

…

_Please hide Lucy my diary_

_Just tell her that_

_It was missing._

_Oh, and give her my favorite part _

_Just rip it_

…_._

_Thank you Warren_

_XxX_

_~Natsu, your friend, who is still alive_

I scrolled the paper and put it back in the bottle, I threw it in the sea then waited for it to be out of sight.

"Natsu-san let's go in."

"Where are we?"

"Um… were in… um…. The city of Doncaster" **(A/N: Don't know where the heck it is, I don't even know if it exists)**

"Where are we going?"

"To a guild"

"What guild?"

"Errrr… Demon Tail?" She answered more of a question

"What kind of guild is that?!"

"It's a guild that accepts only the strong people! But don't worry, they're friendly. Just like Fairy Tail."

"Okay."

"Let's go."

Inside the guild

"Hello minna!" Juvia said in a cheerful tone, does she know them?

"Oh, hey Juvia." They all said in the same time

"Is that the guy that you were talking about?" A girl with brown hair asked, her hair was long and wavy. It was arranged in to a simple pony tail.

"Yes, Canna-san."

"Canna?!" I probably shouted

"Y-yes! Oh, I'm sorry Natsu-san; I forgot to tell you that they're like a copy of Fairy Tail.

"Just like Edolas?"I asked

"Yes, but not EXACLY like Edolas. Their EXACTLY just like Fairy Tail, the appearance and everything. "Juvia explained again

"But how come we never met/saw etc. each other?" I asked again

"It's because they're really careful." Juvia said

"Oh."

I saw Mira's look alike, Wendy's, Gajeel's and everybody's even Juvia's, now they look like twins. But I couldn't find Team Natsu.

"Hey guys?"

"Hmmm?"

"Where's Lucy?"

"Lucy?" Mira's look alike repeated

"Yeah."

"She's on a mission with Natsu and the rest of Team Natsu." Levy's look alike answered

"Oh." PS. I'm now a member of Demon Tail

Days later Lucy and team Natsu arrived, I was hugging her and everything but realized that she wasn't the Lucy from Fairy Tail so I apologized.

With my Natsu look alike, there are now two Natsu's but I told them to address me as Dragneel and Juvia as Lockser but Juvia still calls me by the name of Natsu. I also kept a low profile and stayed away in anything or anyone that's related to Fairy Tail same goes for Juvia. When we go on jobs or go outside, I change my clothing style, the way I talk (I talk in a British accent to be safe, they'll never know that I'm Natsu Dragneel because the Natsu Dragneel they know isn't smart enough to speak in an accent) and my name and everything.

Everything went smoothly as I enjoyed my life to the fullest with Juvia and my newly found family, time flew by so fast before I knew it, it was already 4 years after Juvia and I left Fairy Tail.

~4 Years Later~

"Dragneel, when are you and Lockser coming back to Fairy Tail?" My look alike asked

"Yeah Drag-Drag, Natsu and I already found our happiness after some difficulties and stuff, so you should find yours too." Lucy Dragneel, my look a-like's wife, said in a worried tone, while Natsu was talking to their baby that's still in Lucy's womb…I'm not sure how to say it. (A/N: Yes minna, I am again, taking advantage of Natsu's stupidity -.-) Yes, you read it right. Lucy and Natsu are married and they have a child, she was going to be named 'Nashi'.

Nashi

Their little Nashi.

How I wish it could be me and Lucy but I know it will never come true because Lucy have Gray.

Our look a likes are so lucky. Juvia's look alike married Gray, their even expecting their 3rd baby. Their first baby was a girl, she was born last two year and her name's Crystal because of Gray's magic… crystal is near ice... maybe, their second baby was born last year and her name was Dawn because their first kiss was by the sea and it was dawn. As for their new baby, it's still not yet confirmed if it's a he/she so they said if the baby's a boy they would name it 'Gray Jr.' and if it's a girl they would name it Caroline because Juvia likes the name Caroline. BTW the nickname for Caroline is going to be 'Karry'

"Hey! I told you NOT to call me 'Drag-Drag! It's Dragneel! "Lucy giggled at me childish actions. She's weird.

"Okay, okay." She said still giggling

"After our next mission" I replied with a very bored tone

Juvia and I formed a team, it was even said to be that we were the strongest team in Demon Tail. Our team name was called Lucky Ice; we named it after Lucy and Gray.

"Juvia, have you found a mission?" I was very bored because there was no fighting; Natsu was taking care of Lucy the same goes for Gray and Gajeel. What a boring day.

"Yes!"

"Let me see!" I said. My face was still on the desk, planted. I was face desk planting, that's the new way how to plant faces now, face desk planting, yeah. *rolls eyes*

"Here" I looked at Juvia, she was smiling weirdly. I completely ignored it and looked at the paper

_**From: Lady Haruka**_

…

_**We need you to**_

_**Burn a certain house**_

_**Then put it out**_

…

_**Where: You'll find me when you arrive –Magnolia-**_

_**Payment: 5 million jewels**_

…

"Oh yeah! 5 million jewels! Both of us will have 2,500,000 jewels; it's enough for my payment for about 1 year! I'm all fired up! Let's go Juvia." Everybody was staring at me

"What?" I asked. A bit annoyed.

"Did you read the Magnolia part?" Lucy look alike asked

"Yeah!" I answered

"Okay, go on, live your life." She shooed me away

"Let's go Natsu-san." Juvia was still smiling weirdly, I still don't know why. I was disturbed kind of so I decided to ask her.

"Juvia?" She turned her head to look at me, "Why are you smiling weirdly?" She giggled and answered, "I'm just excited to see our friends; that's all." I thought she didn't want to see Gray? Is she ready now? (Oh yeah, Juvia doesn't talk in third person now –she changed-)

"Are you ready Natsu-san?" She asked.

"Y-yeah" She summoned water from the sea and made a portal thingy, we stepped in and when we got out of the portal, we were in Magnolia. I saw a woman maybe in her 30's, and then she walked slowly towards us. Maybe she was Lady Haruka.

"Lady Haruka?" I asked; she nodded.

"So what house are we going to burn?" This time Juvia asked

"Follow me." One thing's for sure, she does NOT like to talk that much.

We walked and walked until we arrived in a familiar place, the scent of vanilla, the familiar feeling. It was like I had been here before… It's like I've been here every day….

"Lucy-san's apartment "Juvia mumble. Lucy's apartment! This is her apartment?! It had changed

"This is the house that we were supposed to burn?" I asked. I didn't want to burn it, this is Lucy's apartment!

"Yes."

"What about Lucy? She lives there!" I almost shouted; she didn't even flinch.

"She left 2 years ago."

"Where does Lucy-san live now?" Juvia asked; she had a concerned look on her face.

"She lives with Gray Fullbuster." Juvia, who was concerned awhile ago, had a relieved look I her face. I thought she was going to cry.

"Okay, Juvia are you ready?" I was releasing fire with my hands, to complete my job.

"Burn" I simply said. I was trying to keep my identity from the guild and everyone else so I just used a simple fire, not that weak and not that strong. After I finish my job I'm going to talk to Warren, I'll ask him everything that happened while we were gone.

When the apartment was completely burned, it was Juvia's part now.

"Rain" It was our normal attacks. We were known by the world outside Demon Tail as 'Burning man' and 'Rain woman'

**Note: Natsu have changed, he isn't that destructible anymore but he's become very strong and he's calmer now.**

"So you tow are the burning man and rain woman?" Both of us nodded, "Here's your payment." She gave us the 5 million then left.

"Let's eat in a café." I suggested, "My treat." I gave her my signature grin.

"Woohoo! It's Natsu-san's treat!" Then we left for the café, somehow I thought of Juvia as my little sister. She's somehow cute… in a friendly way though.

On our way, we saw a shop for wigs and shades. We bought it for safety measures.

Juvia bought pink framed shades with stripes and a long wavy reddish-pink colored wig while I brought black framed shades and spiky, yellow colored hair. Juvia wanted to buy new clothes too just to be safe. When we bought the clothes we immediately wore it, Juvia bought a sky blue tank top and a white skirt, while I bought a scarf and a red cloak. That's all.

We walked and walked until we saw a café, it was small but I don't care. We still haven't seen any of our friends or anyone we know, it was a good thing.

We went in the café and picked a table near the window to get a better view of the people outside. We waited for the food (After we ordered of course). Juvia ordered strawberry shake while I ordered a very hot coffee.

"Natsu-san, are we going to see Fairy Tail?" Juvia unexpectedly asked.

"Maybe, I just want to see Warren." When we finished our drinks, we left and went to Fairy Tail but we were careful. Even though we have a disguise Wendy, Gajeel and some others can still smell us.

"Juvia, I think we should visit the mall first." Juvia had sparkles in her eyes when I said that. Girls really like to go shopping. *sweat drop*

**That's it! I still have some ideas in my head but I want to stop for now, don't worry I'm working on with the next chapter.**

**Love you all guys for reading my story! Arigatou!**

Sayonara!

I am so cruel, nyan~ ^ :Q And so HUNGERAY! :3

3 Nyan 3


	4. Nashi

**Hey guys! I recovered from my head ache or whatever. It was really annoying (The head ache) because I wanted to update everyday for you amazing people but failed :( And Thanks Nnatsuki for giving me the advice, it helped me get better faster! :D**

**I forgot to thank:**

**Enshara for following me and Dear Diary, Favoriting me and Dear Diary**

**MiddNight for Following Dear Diary**

**Kaze909 for reviewing Dear Diary**

**xlCamperr for Following Dear Diary**

**Lastly**

**The fairy elf for following Dear Diary**

**Thank you guys for everything! Thanks for supporting! TT^TT I'm so lucky to have people like all of you!**

**PS. REMEMBER**_**: 'When we go on jobs or go outside, I change my clothing style, the way I talk and my name and everything.' **_**Did you remember? Well about the name thing, Natsu and Juvia are known as Burning man and Rain woman so they use that name but do not call each other burn and rain or something like that. They still call each other, each other's names but when they're outside they call each other some nick names. If you get what I mean *wink***

**~oOo~**

**In the mall**

**~oOo~**

We went to the mall to buy a perfume for Juvia and me so that Wendy and Gajeel wouldn't smell us; if they did… our identity wouldn't be a secret anymore.

~In a perfume store~

"Have you found something that interests you, sir?" A random sales lady asked. I tried some bottles but I didn't like the smell. When I was going to get Juvia and ask for her help, I saw a weird looking bottle I sprayed some in my wrist and smelled it. I liked the smell so I decided to buy it.

"I would like to buy this." I told the sales lady who was just in the counter. She smiled and said, "You have a very good choice sir. That would be 200 jewels."I gave her 200 jewels and decided to ask her about what she told me earlier.

"Um… may I ask why you told me that I have a very good choice?" She smiled again and said

"About 93 percent of the men and women that wear that perfume get good-luck. Good luck sir." She said as she handed me the perfume

"Thanks"

~Outside the store~

"Natsu-san! What took you so long? I've already bought some unimportant things!" What a pain, it just took me 5 minutes and she's already saying those things?

"Shhh. Rain did you forget that we shouldn't call each other our names when we're outside Demon Tail?" It was like Juvia was hit by lightning; she blushed, had apologetic eyes and said, "I'm sorry… I just hope no one heard me."

"It's okay, let's just get this over with and go to Fairy Tail, to talk to Warren." Juvia rolled her eyes

"I'll just call you Drag-Drag for a while okay?"

"I told you not to call me that." I complained. She always calls me Drag-Drag when we're outside the guild. It's an embarrassing nick-name 'Drag-Drag' who would want a nick-name like that?!

"Whatever, I'll call you what I want."

"Now you're acting like Lucy!"

"I know."

-Silence-

"Uh…. Drag-Drag…"

"What?"

"Can we go shopping first?"

"Can you please not get distracted?"

"Awww Drag-Drag! Please!" She was shaking my body! I was getting dizzy so I gave in

"Fine"

"What a troublesome woman" I muttered

"Let's go there!" Juvia was pointing at the store in front of us, it was all pink and it had a sign that said '_Pink Fairy'._ I wonder why it's called 'Pink Fairy'.

"OMG!" Juvia practically yelled. Before she could scream again, I covered her mouth. Inside the store the lights were pink, there are different clothes, different accessories, different shoes and everything a girl likes. She almost fainted but stayed strong so she could buy all of these clothes. After 2 hours of picking, trying, and buying (I call it the P.T.B) Juvia finally finished shopping. I got hungry so we went to a restaurant.

I ordered and ordered and ordered… I think I spent half a million on the food… -.-", Juvia just ordered drinks and parfaits and other deserts. We again wasted 2 hours of our time; it was a good thing that Juvia was there to remind me about Warren.

"Drag-Drag, aren't you supposed to talk to Warren

"Can you change please my nick-name?" I stuffed food in my mouth

"If you want a new nick-name so badly, think of one." It's so hard to think of a nick-name. What to call me? What to call me? What to call me?

I remembered Natsu Dragion from Edolas, "What about Dragion?" I just hope the others wouldn't remember my counter part's full name

"That's a good name. Where did you get it?"

"From Edolas, it was Natsu's (My) counter part's surname." I explained. I didn't use 'my' because someone might hear me. I'm just being safe people.

"Oh." I finished eating my food then left the fast-food (I already paid for it earlier)

~Outside the restaurant~

"So Ju— what do I call you again?"

"Just call me 'woman'."

"Why?"

"Because I can't think of a name"

"Why can't you think of one?"

"Because I'm too lazy"

"What had happened to you?! Why have you become so lazy?"

"Things happen."

"What a pain"

"Don't complain too much."

"Okay, fine. If you're _too_ lazy and really _can't_ think of any names, I'll help you."

"You said it."

"Don't be like that. I'm helping you and I don't even get a simple thank you?"

"Thank you."

"That's not a good enough; I want a sweet thank you."

"Oh thank you Dragion-sama~" She made her voice light but in a mocking way (You know, how he calls 'Gray-sama')

"Ugh."

"Will you start giving names already?"

"How impatient"

"Whatever"

"Julia?"

"That's too normal!"

"Jane?"

"No."

"What about… um… Juliet…?" Juvia smiled and nodded happily, I was going to say something but someone bumped me

"—"

"Watch where you're going mister" I heard a small voice in front of me; judging by the sound maybe it's a girl. My eyes are still closed so I didn't see her.

"I should be…" I stood up and dusted the invisible dust off my clothes, (Thank God my wig didn't fall off my head!) "telling you that—" Then I opened my eyes. I saw pink, pink hair and charcoal colored eyes that looks like mine. There was silence between us until Juvia decided to break it by asking,

"Who is this little girl?" I was frozen, who _is_ this girl? It felt like I know her but at the same time I don't, you get me right?

"I'm not _just_ a little girl! I'm Nashi, Nashi Fullbuster the daughter of the great—" Fullbuster, so she's a Fullbuster?

"You Gray's kid?" I cut her off. She crossed her arm and acted all snotty but it's cute for her

"Momma told me not to talk to strangers."

"That's cute, then why are you talking to me?" I replied, she was surprised then blushed and was a bit teary-eyed

"I…. I… I…" She started crying, she's crying?! What the heck did I do now?

I tried everything I can to make her stop crying but it was futile.

"Uwahhhh!" She cried, I looked at Juvia asking for help but she just said, "Your problem, not mine."

"Thanks for ALL of your help Juliet!" I yelled, I pouted. I wonder why she had been cold all the time.

"You're welcome Dragion." What the hell Juvia?!

"Uwahhhh!"

"If you stop crying…um… I'll… I'll give you candy!"

"That's not *sob* How you *sob* talk to a woman!"

"You're a woman?!"

"Are you blind?"

"No."

Yes!"

"Yes what?"

"Yes I'm a woman!"

"Oh—"

"NASHI!" She rushed to Nashi, kneeled to her height and hugged her.

"Why did you leave me?" She asked, and then started crying. Nashi who was crying earlier, stopped.

"I'm sorry momma… I just…. Wanted to…. To… to…" The blonde haired woman was still hugging her. They continued hugging each other but when the blonde woman looked up and saw me she stopped and stood up.

"Nashi, who is this…. Man?" She was holding Nashi's hand tightly; she was looking at me as if I was going to do something bad to Nashi while Juvia just watched in the sidelines

"Hey lady, I'm not doing anything bad to her okay? I'm a good guy. She was even the one who bumped me!" I explained

"Is that true Nashi?" She asked raising a brow

"Y-yes momma… he's telling the truth."

"I believe you." Then she smiled sweetly like nothing happened, but somehow I can see sadness in her eyes.

"I'm sorry for my behavior earlier I was just worried about my daughter." She put on an apologetic look on her face. Why do I feel like I've seen her before?

"It's okay, everybody makes mistakes."

"Err… goodbye then." Then they left

"Dragion, it's almost five! I want to go back to Demon Tail now!" Juvia complained, didn't I tell her that we're going to stay here for a few days? Guess not.

"Hey, hey, we won't be going home for a while." I said, I can tell that she's confused

"What do you mean?"

"We'll be staying here for a few days."

"Really?" I don't know if she's excited or sad

"Are you excited or sad?"

"Both. What about you?"

"Same"

~On their way to the guild~

"So Dragion-san, where are we staying?" Juvia and I are now walking on the same road that I walked on before we jumped off etc. etc.

"I still don't have any clue where but maybe were staying at some hotel."

"You'll pay."

"Why the heck am I spending a LOT of money?"

"Because….. You didn't tell me that we're staying here… and…. Because I don't want to spend my money."

"May I ask why you have been acting like this all the time?"

"There are reasons but I don't want to waste my time telling you the reasons."

We kept walking, and talking to each other

"This place sure changed a lot…"

"Yeah, I agree."

"Ne, Juliet. Why did you stop using third person?" I never knew why she stopped using third person; she just stopped one day saying that she didn't want to use it anymore but I don't believe her.

"Didn't I tell you the reason already?"

"I don't believe you."

"…"

"Please Juliet; I'm your best friend! Please tell me the truth."

"I'll just tell you when I'm ready."

"I respect your decisions." We continued walking until we arrived.

**Minutes passed (Natsu and Juvia already put some perfume in their body) **

"Were finally here, Fairy Tail, were right in front of the same guild that we left 4 years ago."

"Dragion-san, are you ready? When I touch the door conceal your powers and—"

"I know that already, just do it so we can talk to Warren, go to a hotel and sleep. I'm exhausted!"

Juvia was about to touch the doors but she stopped, "I'm not ready yet Dragion-san. What if they recognize us even though we have our disguise? What if… what if…. What if…"

"I know how you feel but… we need to do it. I want to know what happened to Fairy Tail after they thought we fake died."

"Okay Dragion-san but I'll just open the door and leave you here right away okay?" Juvia wasn't helping me AGAIN!

She was about to open the guild doors but someone opened it before she could even touch the door.

THUD

The sound echoed

"Just leave me alone!" A girl cried then left. She was the one who opened the door

Silence filled the room, when they saw us standing there.

"Oh crap." I thought. We were frozen. The atmosphere of the guild changed.

"Who are you?" A man asked, wait— isn't that guy… Lyon? He changed. But why is he here?

"Yeah, who are you?" This time it was a pink haired woman who asked. Meredy? Meredy's here?

"Meredy-san…"Juvia said. No one heard her but me.

3

2

1

.

.

.

.

Here goes nothing.

"W-we need to t-talk to W-Warren!" Why the heck did I stutter?!

"Warren?" Ultear asked. So Ultear's here too huh?

"Y-yes" Juvia's still frozen, I need to do something to unfreeze her…. What am I talking about?

"He's on a mission and he won't be back till' next week." Jellal answered. The three are here? Aren't they being chased by the magic council?!

"Oh, I'm very sorry for disturbing whatever you're doing. My companion and I will… leave now…" I was about to leave with Juvia but…

"Wait!" A female's voice said

I turned around and saw Mira, she sure hasn't changed.

"W-what?" I immediately answered. I hope she didn't recognize us! Somebody please help us!

"Warren told me that when someone wants to talk to him and he's not here, we should tell them to wait. So please wait for a week. I'm very sorry for making you wait but if I don't I'd be breaking my promise."

"O-okay…. But we… don't have anywhere to sleep… and…."

"I can find you a place to stay."

"I guess we can stay here until Warren arrives…."

"Yey! Did you hear that guys? They'll stay here for a while!" She was the only one whose cheerful and happy, some just faked a smile, looked at her and some stayed the way they were when we arrived.

~At the bar stool~

"What's your name?"

"Dragion and her name," I pointed at Juvia, "Is Juliet."

"Would you like something to eat or drink?" (A/N: Am I making Mira OOC?)

"Just a coffee, oh and can you put a bottle of Tabasco sauce in it?" Why did I even say that?! Mira would really suspect a thing! I hope not!

"O-okay" Then she went to the kitchen to get my order, Juvia's just beside me. She was back to normal.

"Dragion…. When will we leave this guild?" She's a bit depressed

"A week"

"I feel like I'm back in Phantom Lord!"

"Juvia you shouldn't be talking about things like those, what if someone hears us?!" I whispered

"Hear what? And who are you calling Juvia?" Mira suddenly asked. She's a bit sad when she asked that but her voice was loud enough to let the whole guild hear it.

"Juvia who?"

"I heard you call Ms. Juliet, Juvia."

"No I didn't, I don't even know who Juvia is!"

"You don't? That's funny… But I really heard you say Juvia."

"Juvia-chan?" What have I done?!

"Who called?" Juvia who was depressed sat up straight and asked that stupid question. Did she forget that were pretending here? I stared at Juvia my eyes saying 'Why did you say that?'

"Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't used to being called 'Juliet' so the moment I heard my name I responded." She explained,

"But why did you explain it to me now?!" Everyone in the guild was listening to us talk but I was so annoyed that I didn't even notice it

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" I immediately shut up, when I heard a familiar voice was.

"Erza?" I suddenly asked. We're dead. Our cover's blown.

**Am I making Juvia and Mira OOC?**

**If you want some sad parts I'm really sorry but the next chapter will have some (I'M NOT SURE), But there's still going to be some sad parts if you want one. I just need to add chapters that are needed until the very, very sad part. And I'm very sorry if Natsu always gets cut off or always cut off people!**

**Nothing really happened in this chapter except for Natsu meeting Nashi and her mom and Natsu and Juvia's identities being known by their ex guild mates (IF YOU READ GUILD MATES I'M REALLY SORRY AGAIN!)**

**-If I didn't post the next chapter today, please forgive me because I have been so lazy and just want to read some stories-**

**I'm sorry about the grammar or if the words that I use are totally wrong.**

**Please review, follow and favorite. **

**Thank you for reading!**

**Sayonara!**

**3 Nyan~ 3**


	5. Identities revealed--Juvia's reason

**1. He-he I should've posted this earlier but I got distracted by YouTube and all the one direction videos.**

**2. Guys I'm sorry if I didn't update yesterday it's because my laptop's key board is broken and I can't really type. It keeps on showing these: '\\\\\\\' and when I try to type it becomes like 'Gajeel' this happens: 'G\\\\\a\je\\\e\\l' and I'm getting annoyed, so to stop myself from breaking my laptop I decided to not write for a while… and I'm so sorry for that. –Take note: I am HOT-HEADED! Hot headed I tell ya' If I don't get what I want… I kinda want to just destroy it.-**

**~Mira's POV~**

"Who are you? How did you know my name? And why are you calling this woman 'Juvia'?"

"Uhhh…"

"Answer me honestly or else thousands of blades will be stuck on your throat." Erza was angry; she always does this to people who mention Juvia and Natsu's names.

"Erza please calm down." Jellal tried to calm Erza down, but can't, she was just too strong.

"NO! I won't calm down until THIS MAN HERE, answers my questions!" Now, almost all of the members were trying to calm her down.

"E-Erza…" He still hasn't answered Erza

"Dragion please answer her, she doesn't like waiting." I said. It was true Erza doesn't like waiting especially when she's angry.

"My name is…." Juliet was staring at him, concern was written on her face

"I'm waiting." Erza said impatiently, she finally calmed down but she was still very angry.

"My name is Nat…. Natsu…. Dragneel." He's Natsu?! Everybody had different expressions, happiness, relief, joy and any other expressions I can't name, but disbelief was one of them. Disbelief because they never believed anymore that Natsu and Juvia was still alive. They lost hope.

"How can you be Natsu? He died four years ago….. We even heard him say…. good….bye." Lissana said darkly, she was one of those persons who had an expression of 'disbelief'. She was one of the persons who never moved on and never believed anymore, who never moved on.

Dragion removed his HAIR?! Uh no— it was just a wig but why is he wearing a wig?

He removed his wig then we saw pink hair…. Pink hair… Natsu's the only guy who has pink hair that I know. He also removed his shades, we saw his onyx eyes. He's really telling us the truth, then this woman with him maybe Juvia. I really need to know everything so that I can tell Lucy and she could stop feeling very sad.

"Pink hair" I heard Lissana mutter but she was still stubborn enough to NOT believe that he's Natsu.

"How do we know that you're not lying? Maybe you just dyed your hair." Still very stubborn

"I didn't, I'm telling the truth." He simply said. He's British accent was gone and he definitely sounds like Natsu

"Hey everyone; he also sounds like Natsu!" Jet said, he was standing with Droy, Levy, Gajeel and Lily

"Shut up Jet!" Erza was still didn't believe him but I do.

"Answer my other questions! How did you know my name and why did you call your friend, 'Juvia'?!"

"You still don't believe me do you?" He said smiling sadly, his bangs covering his face.

"Just answer me!"

He still ignored Erza even though she was glaring daggers at him, and started thinking out loud, "What had happened when we were gone? Have we caused our ex-guild mates to suffer?" He was teary eyed but he didn't cry

We didn't notice that Lucy silently entering the guild with Nashi holding her right hands and on the other was her groceries. When she saw Natsu; she almost shed tears but tried not to.

"Answer. Me." Natsu looked at Erza, smiled sadly and said, "Erza, I'm Natsu. Don't you see?" He spread his arms and said, "This is the idiotic salamander that jumped off that cliff with Juvia. I'm that guy everyone, I'm Natsu." He was looking at every one of us, everyone was crying, saying 'Natsu's alive!' and stuff. He looked at Lissana and smiled at her, "Does that answer your question Erza? Why I know your name?"

~Normal POV~

Erza nodded hesitantly, and then started crying on Jellal's chest. Lissana hugged Natsu; she had wanted to do this for all those years. She would even give away all her remaining days just to look at Natsu's face again but now that he's already here, she doesn't need to do that anymore. She doesn't need to give away her remaining days to see his idiotic but handsome face. **(A/N: Ummm yeah, there's some NaLi hints but don't worry it's still a NaLu (And GrUvia) Fic! I just needed to put some because it was needed :Q)**

Lucy was still by the guild doors with her one and only Nashi, who was clueless of what was happening.

"Momma, what's happening? Why's everyone crying?" Nashi asked looking at her mother; Lucy just looked at the pinked haired man who was being hugged by an extremely happy white-haired take-over mage, "Momma?"

"Uh… sorry Nashi… you can sit there on that table." She pointed at the table just in front of them.

"Okay momma." She said then did what her mother told her

Her eyes were focused on Natsu. 'What would happen next? What would I say to him?' She thought

"Natsu, you still didn't answer Erza's last question!" Lyon said. He was hoping that his friend was wearing a wig too and is really Juvia.

"I'll be the one to answer the question for him." Juvia started removing her wig. Showing her beautiful blue hair, she also removed her shades just like what Natsu did. It showed her dark blue eyes. Everyone was very happy and wanted to come and hug the woman but they didn't.

"JUVIA!" She hugged her tightly that it made Juvia's face a little blue.

"Meredy-san… I'm sorry… but can y-you please stop… hugging me… I-I can't b-breath…" Meredy stopped hugging Juvia and then blushed; she just missed her so much!

"J-Juvia-chan? It's really you?" Juvia giggled at the thought that Lyon still calls her 'Juvia-chan'. She would usually tell him to stop calling her that and it's kinda funny, she actually missed being called 'Juvia-chan'

"Yes, this is Juvia." She smiled, Lyon almost fainted but thanks to Meredy (Who had been his closest friend) he didn't.

"So Natsu, Juvia, what would you do if Lucy and Gray finds out?" Mira unexpectedly asked, she wasn't smiling or giving them a sad expression, she just gave her, her normal one.

"Oh that?" Natsu scratched the back of his head while smiling shyly, "I honestly don't know what I would do… so can you please tell me what happened when we were gone for the past four years?"

"We'll be honored." Erza said, she wasn't crying anymore but her eyes were still red.

"Oooooh, the Titania's honored? Am I really that special to you guys?" Natsu teased, he was kinda in the mood for some teasing. He really missed his ex guild-mates and friends. Erza punched him in his shoulders, "Ow! What did I do?" Erza ignored him and said, "Lissana, would you please?" Lissana nodded

"Of course you're special! You're our nakama!"

"Erza, can I ask you something?" Juvia asked

"What is it Juvia?"

"Why did you let Lissana say those things and not you?"

"It's because I don't feel like it."

"Okay."

~Back to Lucy~

Lucy saw how Lissana told him those things _'Of course you're special! You're our nakama!'_She wanted to say exactly those words but she was too late, Lissana already said those. (A/N: No hate for Lissana)

Feeling jealous and hurt, she opened the guild doors and went home leaving her groceries on the ground unnoticed and is stepped on by the mages. Nashi didn't notice her mom leave and continued to do whatever she was doing in the table.

"Wait—"Natsu finally noticed that there were two mages that he didn't see yet. It was Gray and Lucy.

"What is it Natsu-san?" Juvia asked while taking a sip from her juice.

"I just noticed that I haven't seen the two yet."

"Who?"

"Lucy and Gray?"

"Gray's on a mission alone while Lucy went to the mall to buy food. She should be here by now." Mira explained, on the last part she put a finger on her chin.

"Oh, okay."

Natsu ordered at LOT of food but Mira and the others didn't let him pay for the food that he was eating, no, it was all for free. Juvia on the other hand just kept telling stories about their life in Demon Tail, but of course she didn't tell them their real names and that they were their look-alikes or their cover will be blown.

"You guild-mates are really funny Juvia-san! It's just like Fairy Tail!" Meredy commented, she was giggling along with Juvia.

"Ha-ha you're right, they are." Mirajane was just listening to the two mages while wiping some glasses and serving people their food.

"By the way Juvia, are you going to go back to your guild?" Mira asked. This made Juvia think.

"I'm still going to ask Natsu-san about it."

"One last question"

"What is it?"

"Why did you stop using third-person?"

"I'm sorry but I still don't want to talk about it." She looked down on the table and remembered the horrible memory she just want to move on and never remember anything about it but she can't.

"It's okay Juvia; you can just tell me why when you're ready."

"Okay, I'll just go talk to Natsu-san." She stood up, and left.

"Juvia-san has changed." Meredy took a bite from her apple

"You have changed too Meredy." Ultear sat beside her, ordering food.

"I know I know. It's only because of Juvia-san, she told me how important life is blah blah blah~" She was resting her head on her hand, a bit bored cause' Juvia left.

"It's not just that. When you heard the news about Juvia's death, you didn't talk, eat or do anything for a month and when you went back to reality, you almost became crazy and tried to kill yourself!" Ultear left the pink-haired mage who was bored to death but she was very happy because Juvia wasn't really dead.

**~oOo~**

**~Juvia's POV~**

"Natsu-san, may I talk to you for awhile?"

"Okay, but make it fast. I'm going to show these _idiots_ that I've changed into a very intelligent man!"

"Just come with me already, it would only be a few minutes." Natsu-san nodded, and then walked with me.

**~oOo~**

**~Outside the guild~**

**~Natsu's POV~**

"So, what is it that you want to talk about?" I asked. We were outside the guild and it's really cold out here, I wonder why there are foods scattered on the floor.

"Natsu-san, are we leaving Demon Tail and go back to Fairy Tail or visit Fairy Tail everyday and still be a member of Demon Tail?" Juvia asked in a worried tone. Of course I was confused so I answered her with a very stupid question which I didn't realize until she told me that it is.

"Can we do nothing?" She karate chopped my head, and I can say, IT HURTS! I touched the part where she hit my head and said,

"OW! What did I say wrong? And why did you do that?"

"EVERYTHING! What you said was just stupid, you know."

"Oh. Sorry. I was just being stupid that time." I smiled sheepishly, still touching the part where she hit me. It really hurt.

"Let me ask you the question I asked you earlier and please don't give me an answer that's very stupid."

"Hurtful!"

"Okay, so what are we going to do? Join Fairy Tail and leave Demon Tail or don't leave Demon Tail and just visit Fairy Tail every day?"

"Let's ask our look-alikes, they think like us right? So they can tell us what's better for us."

"That's a pretty smart answer Natsu-san!"

"Stop it. You're insulting me again."

"Gomen, gomen"

"It's okay, but we need to go visit Demon Tail as soon as possible so we can get our answer as soon as possible."

"Okay. When are we going back to Demon Tail?"

"Five or six days, maybe" Then I left her, hands in my pocket.

"Natsu-san, where are you going?"

"I'm just going inside the guild and tell them that we're leaving, you can just wait here." I hope I can see Lucy again before I leave.

**~Inside the guild~**

**~Natsu's POV~**

"Guys, we're leaving! And you can tell me what happened to Fairy Tail when we were gone tomorrow." I said. I was about to leave but Erza stopped me

"Why not now?"

"We're really exhausted and I want to sleep. Bye." I started walking away but I forgot to tell them one thing

"Oh and, tell Lucy that I really missed her." I smiled after that I exited the guild

I walked with my head down, eyes staring at the ground; my hands still in my pockets and very deep in thought.

How would Lucy react when she finds out that I'm still alive? How many children do Lucy and Gray have? Do they have a wonderful life together? Are they enjoying their life together? — Arghhh! So many questions in my head that I want to know! But the only one who can answer ALL of my questions is Lucy.

I looked up and didn't see Juvia. I looked left and right but still didn't see her; I was starting to get worried. What if something bad happened to her?! I started searching for Juvia, maybe she was in some corners. But before I could move further away from my place, I heard sobbing. And it definitely sounds like Juvia's!

I followed the sound and saw Juvia; sitting on a bench, behind the bench was a street light. I decided to ask her why she was crying.

"Juvia" I tried to get her attention without startling her. She looked up and saw me.

"Oh… Natsu-san…. I'm sorry I left without you knowing…. I just needed to sit down for a while." I nodded and sat next to her.

"It's okay… but… why are you crying?" She stopped… well at least she tried to

"N-nothing" She stared at her lap and rested her hands on it. Tears started to fall again.

"Juvia, don't lie to me." I gave her a pat on the back.

"Fine… Natsu-san, I'm ready to tell you the reason why I stopped using third… person." I nodded, letting her tell me the reason."It was also the reason why I decided to jump off the cliff…" It was?!

_**~FLASHBACK~**_

_**~JUVIA'S POV (Uses third person) ~**_

_**[The bold italics are the present Juvia's thoughts]**_

_**PS. I don't know what Juvia calls Mira. Was it Mira-san or Mirajane or simply Mira?**_

_It was a very beautiful day; Juvia knows that Gray-sama knows that Juvia loves him. And Juvia is really tired of waiting for Gray-sama to make the first move, so Juvia thought that it would be best for all if Juvia was the first one to make it. But Juvia does NOT plan on making it THAT grand or else Gray-sama would be embarrassed. But I know that there's nothing wrong with a girl proposing to a guy, right?_

_Juvia fixed her hair, ate breakfast, took a bath and got ready for the special day._

_Juvia was planning on making Gray-sama read these words: 'Gray-sama, will you be Juvia's boy friend or husband?' Juvia hopes that Gray-sama would accept_

_~Outside the guild~_

_Juvia will do this! Juvia must! Juvia had waited for this day! The day that Juvia and Gray-sama would be together!_

_**I was so confident that he would say yes and then we will live happily ever after … but I was terribly wrong**_

_Juvia entered the guild that was very noisy. Everyone was so busy even Gajeel-san. What are they doing?_

_Juvia saw Mira-san smiling, but it wasn't the everyday smile that Juvia always see. It was different. Mira-san was showing a different smile… it was forced one. I can see that she wanted to cry but tried not to._

_Juvia went over to Mira-san and sat in front of her. Juvia ordered parfait __**(A/N: In this story, Juvia likes parfait very much)**_

"_Mira-san? Why are you sad?" __**I asked**_

"_Someone's proposing to Lucy." Juvia bets that Natsu-san's the one who's going to propose to her. Ahhhhh~ its Juvia's best day ever! Juvia and Gray-sama are finally getting together and what's best is no one is going to steal my Gray-sama anymore! But Juvia wonders why Mira's sad._

"_And do you know who that man is?" __**I nodded**__, __**knowing it was Natsu-san but when I did she held my two hands and said,**_

"_Juvia, do you _really _know who Lucy is going to be with?" Now those words made Juvia think twice_

"_Uh… um… Juvia's really not sure… is it Natsu-san?" Juvia was hoping that it was Natsu-san or Loki or Hibiki or ANYONE not just Juvia's Gray-sama!_

_Mira-san frowned. Was I wrong? Who was the man? Why was Mira-san sad? Why?!_

_**Those are the questions in my mind when I saw Mira-san's expression. I even regretted even asking her but… what done is done it can never change. That's what to believed**_

"_M-Mira-san?" __**I asked**_

"_Juvia… I'm sorry. I couldn't stop them; I couldn't make Gray change his mind." __**Mira-san started crying so I tried to console her but she kept saying that she failed as a match-maker and failed as a friend. Not just to me but to Natsu-san too. She probably knows that Natsu was going to do the same thing, the same thing that I was going to do. Propose to the person we love.**_

"_It's okay Mira-san. You didn't do anything wrong." That was right. It was all Juvia's fault for not thinking faster. Juvia needs to think of a way to change Gray-sama's mind._

"_Mira-san, where's Gray-sama?"_

"_He's outside planning."_

"_Thank you."_

_**Then I left, I shouldn't have done it. **_

_**~Outside the guild where Gray is~**_

_**~Still Flashback~**_

"_Gray-sama?" __**I asked, he was planning on how to stall Lucy**_

"_Not now Juvia, I'm busy."_

"_Juvia knows, it'll just take 5 minutes. Please?"_

"_Okay." __**He was a bit annoyed **_

"_Thank you Gray-sama." __**I dragged him to a corner where there is no one who can hear us. I was going to propose to him trying to change his mind. He was really stressed, so I thought it would be a great time.**_

"_So what do you want to talk about?" __**I started getting nervous and I can feel my face getting hotter.**_

"_Um… err… uh… Juvia…. Is….. Asking….. You….—"_

"_JUVIA PLEASE TALK FASTER! I'M IN A HURRY HERE! AND STOP USING THIRD PERSON BECAUSE IT'S ANNOYING!"_

"_B-but"_

"_IF YOU WERE GOING TO ASK ME OUT OR EVEN PROPOSE TO ME, THE ANSWER IS ALREADY CLEAR AND IT'S NO!" __**He left me there. Those words hurt a lot and I can't even compare it to the pain I felt when I was just a child. I felt tears stream out of my face. I didn't stop myself from crying.**_

"_And Juvia, do you know that _you_ broke my heart first?" __**I heard him mutter then continued walking away further and further**_

_How did Juvia—no, how did I break his heart? All I did was call him 'Gray-sama' and be myself. Was I hurting him by being… me? _

_So many questions in my head that I don't want to be answered maybe because if It was answered…. It would hurt me more._

_I tried my best to stop crying and go inside the guild to watch my beloved Gray-sama— no. To watch Gray propose to Lucy_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

_**Natsu's POV**_

"Juvia, you can continue your story tomorrow. Right now you need to take a rest." I stopped Juvia from telling her story because she was crying and crying and I can feel her hands being cold. I'll just wait for tomorrow.

"O-okay" Then she fell asleep on my lap

I didn't want to wake her up. The girl was tired but she wasn't just tired she was also hurt, so I carried her home.

I hope Lucy's safe. Gray, protect her from any harm.

**Cliffhanger? Well I did that on purpose because I'm going to work on my new story and it's called 'Ms. Gay of Fairy Tail' don't worry it's not yaoi. But I'm not sure if I should publish it or not. Should I?**

**Oh and guys, I thought of something that might help me**

**Here it is:**

**I'll make a schedule.**

**Monday: I'll update in Dear Diary**

**Tuesday: Ms. Gay of Fairytail**

**Wednesday: Break**

**Thursday: Love never dies (If I didn't delete it yet)**

**Friday: Break**

**Saturday: Dear Diary**

**Sunday: Love never dies**

**Today doesn't count**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Tune in for the next chapter~**

**PS. Thanks for following, Favoriting, reading and reviewing! :3**

**Arigatou nyan~**


	6. Juvia's dream: Flash Back

**Guys I'm really very sorry because I didn't update on Monday and on Tuesday it was because of the stupid keyboard again! You know, about the\ '\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\'\ key! And I'm really annoyed. (I even cried because of it! And that was the first time a laptop made me cry, not because I watched or read something in it, it was because it was very stubborn)**

**And guys! I decided to change my schedule! Here:**

**Monday: Dear Diary**

**Tuesday: Dear Diary (I changed my mind about 'Ms. Gay of Fairy Tail' because it sounded silly and I forgot why I even wanted to do it -.-)**

**Wednesday:-Break-**

**Thursday: Love never dies (If I didn't delete it yet –should I delete it or not? =Please vote=-)**

**Friday: -Break-**

**Saturday: Dear Diary**

**Sunday: Girls vs. Boys**

**Hey! It's still author's note! **

**So... um thanks for following, Favoriting, reviewing and reading! I'm sorry I didn't name you guys! I'm just very busy because today is the voting day or whatever so I'm busy, busy, busy!**

**Oh and take note: I do NOT have a clue what they say when they're going to stay in a hotel or whatever so I'm sorry if I'm wrong :(**

**OOutside Fairy Tail**

**Natsu's POV**

Hey guys, Natsu Dragneel here, the guys who is currently carrying a very heavy Juvia. I'm glad she can't read minds or else she'll drown me. I'm here outside Fairy Tail because I forgot to ask Mira where we'll be staying.

"Hey Natsu what's up?" I ignored him Canna or any other people who are greeting me as I walked to where Mira was, while avoiding the flying tables, bodies, food, and whatever else that was flying.

I was glad I arrived at the bar without getting hit! "Natsu, what are you doing here? I thought you were going home—"That's when she realized that it was the reason why Juvia and me are still here. Mira blushed and gave me an apologetic look.

"Oh, I'm very sorry Natsu! I was just so busy with the guild and I forgot to give you the key and the address." I nodded understanding her.

"So Mira… can I have it? And can you be a bit faster because Juvia's so heavy and all."

"Oh, yes. Just wait for a sec." Then she left. I closed my eyes for a while and imagined all that happened for the past few years. The look on both Lucy and Gray's face when they saw me suddenly appearing, Juvia and Ime having the same feeling, the feeling of rejection, our little act, their cries, our life in Demon Tail… They even have their own version of Happy…. Happy…. Where are you? I haven't seen him yet… Happy… I'm really sorry I left you pal, just because I can't take it anymore doesn't mean I should leave you. I should've taken you with Juvia and me to Demon Tail.

Mira snapped me out from thoughts, "Natsu~ here's the key and I wrote the direction and the address in a piece of paper. Here." I looked down to see Mira giving me the key and the paper.

"Thanks." Then I left, still carrying Juvia.

"So many lefts and rights! I need to walk faster too., it's going to rain." Minutes later, I arrived. The place we're staying at is close to big or is like a mini mansion. I never knew Mira had properties like this!

When I went inside, the lights turned on automatically and I like it~

**-I'll skip the describing the house part- **

I opened the door to a room and put Juvia in the bed, she was still sleeping soundly. A smile appeared on her face and it made me smile too, we have been best friends for four years and we still are. We've been the closest one in Demon Tail too. Gray you better apologize to Juvia for saying all those hurtful words to her, you hurt her feelings.

_**-Meanwhile in Juvia's dream (It was the flashback and someone connected their dream)-**_

_**-Do not own Things I'll never say –Avril owns it—**_

_**(Before the proposal and heart breaks)**_

_It was a peaceful day for Fairy Tail, no fights or anything just people talking to each other, laughing together, eating and sharing their thoughts what they think to their friends. But someone wasn't doing any of the things above. She was talking to Mira and the others, yes, but the rest of the things above…. No. She wasn't laughing, eating or sharing what she thinks her thoughtsto her friends! She was just keeping it to herself and everyone noticed it._

"_Juvia?" Mira tried to catch her attention and was successful; she saw how Juvia stared into space and wanted to know why she has been acting like that._

"_M-Mira-san! What happened?" Lucy, Lissana, Erza, Wendy and Levy all looked at her. _

"_Nothing… it's just that you have been staring at that wall over there for a while now." She looked at the blushing mage_

"_Juvia's sorry… Juvia was just thinking… that's all." She explained, still blushing for no reason_

"_Juvia-san why are you blushing?" Wendy ask worriedly_

"_Maybe thinking about Gray again" Levy continued reading the book she was reading earlier_

"_Yeah~" Lucy and Lissana said in unison_

"_Okay now everybody, let's not tease Juvia. Let her think." Mira said. Everyone had a surprised look_

"_Sis, is that you?!" Lissana cupped her sister's face, Mira couldn't help but giggle_

"_Of course! Hey, justJust because I told you to stop you don't need to act like that. I'm still your match-maker sister!"_

"_He-he… I'm just…" Lissana didn't continue what she was about to say, she doesn't feel like saying it._

_**~Meanwhile in Juvia's head~**_

"_Gray-sama…. When are you going to notice Juvia?" She thought_

"_Everyone who'sSo who's up for a singing contest or something close to that?t?" Mira suddenly asked, Juvia heard this and was about to leave because she doesn't want to be a part of anything that was happening. Everybody heard Mira; it was pretty loud, so yes, they heard her. They liked the idea, well, some of them. So they all agreed._

"_That's sounds like a good idea!" Canna shouted, while drinking her 45__th__ barrel of booze_

"_It is. It is a good idea." Mira said still smiling_

"_Hey guys, wouldn't It be better if the person to sing dedicates a song to someone?" Wakaba suggested_

"_Wakaba, I never thought you can be that smart!" Mira complimented… or maybe insulted… nah~ it's both complimenting and insulting him, 50/50._

_Lissana, who noticed Juvia leaving, called her name "Juvia, where are you going?" She asked_

"_J-Juvia is just going outside… to u-um… buy something." She was about to leave but Mira stopped her._

"_Oh my, Juvia are you going to leave us here?" Mira cupped her face with her left hand and gave Juvia goo-goo eyes, "Can you stay with us for awhile? Just for one song, pweeeeaaase" Juvia couldn't resist Mira's cuteness, so she gave in._

_Juvia let out a big sigh and nodded, "Okay… but in one condition." Everyone was listening to their conversation_

"_And what is that?" Juvia came closer, and leaned closer to Mira's ear and whispered something to her. _

"_I'll gladly do that." She smiled at Juvia and Juvia did the same to Mira."_

_Juvia went up to the stage and took a microphone and picked a song. The song she picked was 'Things I'll never say' by Avril Lavinge_

"_Go JUVIA!" Lucy and Lissana cheered_

"_Juvia, do your best!" Erza cheered too like what Lucy and Lissana did_

"_Juvia-san you can do it!" _

"_Juvia~ Tell us who you dedicated this song to!" Mira reminded the teen, it seems that she forgot about that._

"_Th-this is dedicated t-to…." Juvia stopped in the middle of her sentence when she saw the certain ice-mage that she was waiting for— which is not Gray, the mage was Lyon._

_-While that was happening in front-_

_-Far away from the stage, just by the door-_

"_Get ready Canna, I will win that bet! That song is dedicated to Gray!" Macao said with confidence, Canna just rolled her eyes. Gray was just beside Macao but he didn't notice Gray. Gray was currently listening to their conversation._

"_Ha! You're right Macao! Juvia _will_ definitely dedicate it to ME! And after her song I'll bring her to a place where no one will see us and ask her to be my girlfriend! Everything is going smoothly~" Gray thought, he was smirking while thinking about his future with Juvia._

"_Hey, hey, I'm the card mage here and I know what'll happen in the future so you better get your money and give it to me already. You're just wasting my time with all your talk. Lyon's going to appear any second now and Juvia will immediately dedicate it to him and things will go wrong and blah blah blah." With that Macao lost all his confidence, he just bet 10 thousand jewels! How can he lose!_

"_WHAT?!" Gray suddenly asked, it was quite loud so they have to cover their ears, but it didn't reach where Juvia and the others in front are._

"_What are you talking about? What "_what" _are you talking about?" Canna asked_

"_What do you mean by Lyon will appear any second now and Juvia dedicating the song to him?" Canna just smirked at him_

"_So you've been listening to us the whole time?"_

"_It isn't the time for that! Answer my question NOW!" Canna again, covered her ears_

"_Why are you always shouting?" She complained, annoyed._

"_ANSWER ME!" Now he was shaking her_

"_Okay! Just stop shaking me or I'll throw up!"Cana warned him, he stopped; he didn't want to smell like booze_

"_Lyon will appear in 3, 2, 1!" As if on cue Lyon knocked on the guild doors_

"_Uh, hey guys…? Where's my Juvia-can?" He asked not aware that Juvia was standing in the stage. _

"… _LYON!" Juvia said so loud that they have to cover their ears, she was using the microphone when she shouted and she was shouting at the top of her lungs so It was very loud_

"_Me?" Lyon immediately realized who called his name and looked left and right to see where Juvia is when he looked at the stage, there he saw Juvia standing in the middle of the stage, holding a microphone. He still didn't know why she called his name so he asked the one beside him, and guess who was beside him. It was GRAY! He was really heart-broken because Juvia didn't dedicate it to him and also pissed off because it was dedicated to Lyon." ALL OF THE MEN IN THE WORLD,HERE WHY DEDICATE IT TO LYON?!" He thought while he gritted his teeth in anger_

"_May I ask why my Juvia-chan called me?" He asked, Gray didn't hear him or… decided not to. He was busy planning revenge in his mind. Canna heard Lyon asking Gray why but no answer came from Gray. She knows why he didn't answer. It was because he was heart-broken and at the same time pissed off. So she decided to answer Lyon herself after Macao finishes counting the jewels. HE JUST LOST 10 THOUSAND JEWELS! Mwuahahaha!_

_Finally Macao finished and so she answered Lyon, "The song Juvia's going to sing is dedicated to you." At first Lyon couldn't believe what he heard but as seconds passed, he started believing what Cana told him. He was about to tease Gray about it but Canna stopped him before he could even touch him_

"_Don't." It was good timing, Grayinside Gray was really, really angry and wanted to kill somebody right now. That's how important it is for Gray, he planned it all but now it was all ruined just because of Lyon. _

"_And why should I listen to you?" His reply annoyed the drunkard; a vein was visible on Canna's fore head._

"_You should be thanking me for stopping you"_

"_Why?"_

"_Gray's pissed off, he might do something that he will regret." The woman said_

"_Tch, if you're telling me that he could beat me then you're wrong. I can beat him easily."_

"_Just listen to me"_

"_Whatever"_

_-Back to Juvia-_

_After 3 minutes of loading, the song finally started and Juvia finally started singing_

_La da da da la da da da la_

_Da da da da la da da da la la la la da_

_Da da da da da da da_

_I'm tugging at my hair_

_I'm pulling at my clothes_

_I'm trying to keep my cool _

_I know it shows_

_**Everyone was staring at her amazed, they all didn't know that Juvia can sing this well. **_

_I'm staring at my feet_

_My cheeks are turning red_

_I'm searching for the words inside my head_

_I'm feeling nervous_

_Trying to be so perfect cause' I know you're worth it_

_**She was looking at Gray at that time but no one knows that except for Mira and Juvia**_

_You're worth it_

"_Gray-sama I hope you get my message…" She thought_

_Yeah~_

_If I could say what I want to say_

_I'd say I want to blow you away_

_Be with you every night _

_Am I squeezing you too tight?_

_If I could say what I want to see_

_I want to see you go down on one knee_

"_Marry me today?"_

_**She smiled at them, then frowned**_

_Guess I'm wishing my life away_

_With these things I'll never say_

_It don't do me any good_

_**She nodded**_

_It's just a waste of time_

_What use is it to you? _

_What's on my mind?_

_If it ain't coming out_

_We're not going anywhere _

_So why can't I just tell you that I care?_

_Cause I'm feeling nervous_

_Trying to be so perfect_

_Cause' I know you're worth it_

_You're worth it, yeah_

_If I could say what I want to say_

_I'd say I want to blow you away_

_**She summoned some water and threw it in the air but before the water can even hit the mages, they already evaporated thanks to Natsu**_

_Be with you every night _

_Am I squeezing you too tight?_

_If I could say what I want to see_

_I want to see you go down on one knee_

"_Marry me today?"_

_Guess I'm wishing my life away_

_With these things I'll never say_

_What's wrong with my tongue?_

_These words keep slipping away_

_I stutter, I stumble_

_Like I've got nothing to say_

_Cause I'm feeling nervous trying to be so perfect_

_Cause' I know you're worth it_

_You're worth it, yeah _

_La da da da la da da da la_

_Da da da da la da da da la la la la da_

_Da da da da da da da (Yeah)_

_La da da da la da da da la_

_Da da da da la da da da la la la la da_

_Da da da da da da da_

_GuesGuess I'm wishing away_

_These things I'll never say_

_If I could say what I want to say_

_I'd say I want to blow you away_

_Be with you every night _

_Am I squeezing you too tight?_

_If I could say what I want to see_

_I want to see you go down on one knee_

"_Marry me today?"_

_Guess I'm wishing my life away_

_But these things I'll never say_

_These things I'll never say_

_**A single tear fell from Juvia's eye**_

_She bowed and thanked everyone for listening; everyone was still amazed by her and couldn't move. She had an angelic voice and she can relate from the song too. Some of them were sobbing, clapping and complimenting Juvia._

"_J-Juvia, I never thought that your love story is like that!" Lissana said while sobbing and looking at the blue-haired woman_

"_Uhh…" _

"_JUVIA-CHAN" Lyon hugged her from behind, Juvia blushed because of the hug._

"_W-What?"_

"_Come with me~" Before she can say anything she was already dragged by the man. All of them sweat dropped, while Gray… well he… was punching the wall beside him, throwing the tables and chairs in front of him, shouting, hitting his head on the wall and… destroying the guild._

"_Gray STOP!" Erza tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen to her. Only one mage can stop him and that is Juvia but she's with Lyon. They were lucky that Wendy was there to calm him down using her 'healing magic' and do you know what that magic's name is? No? It's the 'calming air' (__**A/N: I just made that up)**_

"_Thanks Wendy" Mira smiled at her_

"_It's nothing really"_

"_Gray, why did you do all that? You almost destroyed the guild!" Erza glared at him but he didn't flinch_

"_Erza, please take it easy on him—"Mira was cut off by Erza_

"_TAKE IT EASY?! HE ALMOST DESTROYED OUR GUILD! HOW COULD I TAKE IT EASY ON HIM?" Everyone was silent for awhile until Mira broke it_

"_He's heartbroken, Erza. What if Jellal dedicates a song to Ultear— no make it Minerva instead! Then after the song Minerva drags Jellal in a corner and do something to him like kiss him! What will you do?" Everyone sweat dropped, "What a wild imagination Mira has" Everyone thought_

_Erza's aura darkened at first but then she stopped giving off her dark aura. _

_Her bangs covered her face, "Jellal d-did that?" She asked, now her face was clearly seen by everyone, and she was crying!_

"_No! He didn't, I just told you that 'what if'?" _

"_He did?"_

"_NO!"_

"_He did?"_

"_Erza please listen to me! HE DID NOT DO IT!" _

"_When did he do it?" Erza asked still crying_

"_Erza. I. Told. You. He. Did. Not. Do. It." And with that said, she knocked Erza out by punching her in the stomach. _

"_How did you do that?" Lucy asked, amazed_

"_She ate a LOT of strawberry cakes, and the place where I punched her was in the stomach. It really hurt."_

"_O-okay"_

_**-While Erza and Mira were talking to each other-**_

_Gray was leaving and nobody noticed or saw him because they were all looking at the two demons._

"_What a bunch of idiots." He said before leaving the guild_

_He searched for the two mages but he didn't find them, it was until he asked a woman._

"_Um… miss?"_

"_What is it?"_

"_Did you see a blue-haired woman getting dragged by a white haired man?" The woman thought for a while_

"_Let me think…. I did see a blue-haired woman and a white haired man…. Yes!"_

"_Can you tell me where they went?"_

"_Yes, they went that way." She said pointing at a building_

"_Thanks"_

_Then he left_

_**-At the building-**_

_**GRAY'S POV**_

_It was a hotel so I needed to ask the man in the counter where Juvia and Lyon stayed at, what are they even doing in a freaking HOTEL?! When the man told me where they are, I didn't waste my time and immediately went upstairs. When I found the room number, I wanted to open it but can't. It was locked and I can't just destroy it, this hotel has really expensive things. And I'm not like Natsu._

_There should be a maid here that has keys. THERE! _

"_Miss Can I you give me a key to his room?" She was looking at me like I was famous or something but I ignored it, "Miss?"_

"_Oh yes! Definitely for a guy like you I would give everything!"_

"_Really?"_

"_Do I look like I'm lying?"_

"_No?"_

"_Okay, so, what else do you want sir?"_

_"Can you show me where the surveillance room is? And let me watch it for awhile?"_

"_Yes, but may I ask, why?"_

"_I just want to see what's happening in there, that's all." I gave her a smile even though in my head I want to kill that bastard for taking Juvia away from me_

"_Okay." _

_**-Surveillance room-**_

"_Here it is"_

"_Thanks"_

"_I'll leave now"_

"_Bye"_

_Then she left_

_Some of you may be thinking why I didn't open their room once I got a hold of the key, right? That's because I want to see what they were doing first and when I see what that bastard is doing with my Juvia, I'll beat him up real hard and make him suffer._

_I looked at the screen and saw what I don't want to see. I was even more heart-broken now. They were kissing. I wanted to be her first kiss. But now…. That's impossible. That can never happen. I… I… I… Juvia, why did you do this to me? I thought you loved— what am I even talking about?! If she loved me she wouldn't hurt me. If she loved me she wouldn't kiss Lyon. Why?! Why would she do it? She keeps on calling me 'Gray-sama' and she didn't give the same treatment to Lyon, she said she loved me. But all of those were probably just lies… they were all lies… lies… lies…_

_I couldn't take it anymore so I ran outside and went somewhere where I know I'll be loved. Lucy's apartment. All this time I loved the wrong person. All these times she lied to me. All of those lies, saying she loved me, calling me 'Gray-sama', I'm sick of her. I don't want to hear her name anymore. And I definitely don't want to see her ever again._

_**-Juvia and Lyon-**_

"_So why are we here again?" Juvia asked, she was sitting on the bed and it was soft_

"_Juvia… I've been meaning to ask you this but I always don't have the time to do it because ice-freak was always in the way." He started_

"_Please don't call Gray-sama 'ice-freak'"_

"_Anything for you" He said, eyes were sparkling for no reason_

"_Okay s-so what is it that you want to ask Juvia?"_

"_Will you marry me?" This caught the water mage off guard and didn't know how to respond_

"_Eh? Pardon?"_

"_Will you marry me?"_

"_M-marry?!"_

"_Yes"_

"_Isn't it too early for us to m-marry?" _

"_Nothing's too early for love!"_

"_You're right about the love thing… but Juvia's not yet ready and when Juvia_ is_ ready… the man Juvia wants to marry G-Gray-sama, Juvia's sorry!" She was teary eyed but Lyon only gave her a smile and leaned closer to her and when she was about to cry because she felt bad for rejecting Lyon. He wiped the tear off of Juvia's face using his thumb. Their faces were really close but Juvia only blushed (Their position is like they're kissing but they're not, if you see them from afar you'll think that they're kissing). They stayed like that for a little longer and Lyon enjoyed every second but he was disappointed when Juvia pulled away_

"_Let's go now. Everyone might be getting worried." She was about to go open the door but before she could even touch the door Lyon grabbed her hand, "Let's eat first, please?" Juvia thought for a while_

"_Okay"_

_And so the two mages ate their food while talking to each other about anybody or anything that comes into their minds_

_**-Meanwhile let's check on Gray-**_

_He was in Lucy's apartment but he didn't break in, he used the door and it shocked the blonde_

"_G-Gray? You didn't use the window?" She asked, still shocked_

"_Yeah. Can I stay with you for awhile?" He asked out of blue_

"_You can, but why?" She was used to Natsu always braking in and staying so why not treat her friend the same?_

"_Juvia she…." Tears were threatening to fall from his eyes but he tried his best not to_

"_She and Lyon were kissing in a hotel" Lucy gave him a 'what now'? Look because she didn't believe the man in front of her_

"_I'm telling you the truth! I saw it with my own two eyes!" He sat down on Lucy's bed_

"_Gray, I know you're heartbroken and pissed about what happened earlier with Juvia and dedicating the song to Lyon etc etc." She started, "And judging by how you act you didn't get her message." The exhibitionist gave her a confused look_

"_Message?" He repeated_

"_You really didn't? I'm sorry but you need to figure it out by yourself because I won't help you with that. It's your love story not mine." _

"_What if it _is _your problem too?" He asked standing up. Lucy was by the book shelf getting a book when Gray went over to her but Lucy didn't notice it she was still facing the book shelf, He rested his right hand to a wall. That, Lucy noticed._

"_Gray, what are you doing?" She asked while giggling, she just saw his hand that's all but when she realized their position she blushed a thousand shades of red._

"_Gray really what are you doing?" He was leaning closer to Lucy ignoring her question_

"_Lucy…" He whispered _

"_Wh—"_

"_Shhh" He gestured her to stop, and she did but she was still blushing, "Lucy…." Again he whispered, "I… love… you…." Lucy couldn't believe a word he said, she didn't believe him but he was just so convincing. Even though she loves Natsu, she believed him._

_He kissed her after he said those three words and she kissed her back surprising the man but he put that thought at the side for now._

_Now he knows who he loved… and it was Lucy._

_While Lucy, she was still confused. Who does he love? Natsu or Gray? _

_**-Juvia and Lyon-**_

_**-Night time-**_

_She and Lyon finished eating dinner; it was like they went on a date but not date _date_ it was just a 'friendly date'. Lyon also brought her to a place where only he knows, it was beautiful. The stars were so beautiful, it wasn't cold in fact it was warm and she loved it._

"_How did you find a place like this? It's heaven!" Lyon smiled, and hugged her from behind. Why does he always do that?!_

"_You know, I wanted to show you this place when we're together. But I don't care about that anymore. I just want to see that smile appear on your face. If that ice— I mean if Gray hurt your feelings I would kill him, so just call me, okay." His 'speech' made Juvia blush and she couldn't help but smile. He loved her dearly but she rejected him, and she felt really bad, but whatever she does to try and love Lyon she just couldn't._

_She loved Gray more_

_**-End of dream-**_

**And cuuuut! I apologize for being late and for saying 'sorry' all the time. I thought I can update everyday but I failed TT^TT so maybe I can't follow the schedule but I'll try to, okay? So I won't keep you amazing people waiting.**

**And I know there's a hint of some Luvia, Graylu and some others but don't worry it is still GRUVIA AND NALU and I thought about putting a little Jerza.**

**Oh and did you see or get the part '**Now he knows who he loved… it was Lucy' **? If you get what I'm trying to say then congratulations! If not and you want to find out you can always check my bio and find where I put it and then read it! If you want to**

**And, and, and, again I forgot, I'm reading two stories that's really addictive so I might slow down just to finish these two stories! I really love Drama, Humor and Romance!**

**Here's the story that I really love!:**

**Opposites attract (Maybe some of you or ALL of you knows this because it's popular)**

**And also: Love and sins (I love the SSS!)**

**Sayonara! Nyan~**


	7. Normal everyday

**Hello guys, I haven't updated for days maybe or maybe for weeks and that's because I thought I can finish a chapter in 'Girls vs. Boys' but sadly, I cannot. I also planned on deleting 'Love never dies' because I didn't know where it was going and I can't really work on it. Gomen Nnatsuki but I can't continue their love story :(. And also, I'm sorry about yesterday, because I didn't update, cause' you know, the usual, my key board, and if I use other key boards… I'm not used to it. The first one is very small so I get tired easily, and the next one was really… well I'm not comfortable using it and because I'm working on new stories.**

**-Thank you guys for following, Favoriting, reviewing and also reading! Thanks for your support minna~!**

**-Again, I can't follow my schedule but I'll try to cause' knowing that people are reading my stories just makes me really happy!**

**-Arigatou! Nyan~ :3**

**Natsu's POV**

I woke up early in the morning and smelled something really delicious! I mean it smelled like food and I LOVE food. Maybe Juvia was cooking. She's a really good cook I tell ya'. I went down stairs, and tried not to put the stairs on fire cause' you know excitement! Juvia was humming 'things I'll never say' by some singer, she told me it was her favorite song. I don't know why but she doesn't want to answer me why she likes it, so I gave up on asking her but I'm still curious.

"What ya' cooking?" I said as I looked at what she was cooking, she was really happy because she was smiling and I can tell that her smile wasn't a fake one.

"The usual, eggs, bacons, hot dogs, and I decided to add more eggs so that I can eat some." She said while cooking, she never takes her eyes off of the frying pan. Every day in Demon Tail she cooks 3 dozen of eggs, a pack of bacon and 7 packs of hotdogs. I really like hotdogs and eggs, so I told her to cook 3 dozen and 7 packs every day! And she agreed but she told me that she'll need my money to buy all those food and I agreed.

"Are you done?" I asked, my stomach was telling me that I was hungry! I don't want to disappoint Mr. Stomach.

"Yes, yes, I'm done." She rolled her eyes, placed the food in the table, took an orange juice inside the fridge, got two glasses and poured some orange juice in the two glasses, and lastly she place a glass beside my plate and did the same to her. When she was finished, she sat on a chair in front of me. We always do this every single day when we were in Demon Tail, we're like siblings. I treat her as my sister and she treats me as her brother. When someone hurt her, not physically because she can always protect herself, I always kick their stupid butts and make them pay for hurting my dear sister.

"Sis, when are you going to continue your flash back?" I asked while eating my breakfast, she almost choked, fortunately she didn't.

"Don't call me sis!"

"That's why you almost choked?" I asked, while she nodded

"Yes why? You thought I almost choked because of your question?" She smiled at me but in a weird way.

"U-huh"

"Don' say 'u-huh' because you almost sound like a girl!"

"What's wrong with saying 'u-huh'?" There it goes. My question being unanswered because she changed the topic! You're just so good Juvia! But why are you so good?!

"I just told you Natsu-san, you sound like a girl!"

"Juvia, can you call me 'Natsu-nee' instead? It's because we're like siblings and like that." I explained, she gave me a soft smile and there was a look on her face that said 'I'd love it'

"I will… Natsu-nee" And so, we continued eating, after eating we'll try and walk around to see the house. It's really comfortable here!

**-**_**In the guild-**_

_**Normal POV**_

"Attention everyone" Mira's voice stopped everyone from what they were doing. They turned their heads to look at Mira who was smiling brightly, they haven't seen that smile since 4 years ago, yes she smiles but her smiles were sad, some were faked, and some were just forced.

"I wanted to surprise Natsu and Juvia today, give them a surprise party, and I need one who'll stall them from coming here until I say so. So… who wants to volunteer? Please raise your hands." No one raised their hands, until a girl did. It was Nash\i; she went to the guild without her mom. Lucy was still crying but she just thought she was crying because she had a bad dream… well that was what she told her.

"Nashi? You want to volunteer?!" Everyone was shocked because they know that Nashi still doesn't know something…. Which I still can't tell you…

"Can I? It seems fun and all, so can I?" She asked the barmaid, she was doing the puppy eyes and Mira couldn't resist it anymore so she gave up

"Y-yes you can but, what'll you do to stall him?"She slapped herself mentally for stuttering

"I'll make him buy things for me." She smiled mischievously, Mira sweat dropped along with the others

"Can you change the plan?" They were worried that Natsu might get broke just by bringing this little devil in the mall and especially inside a restaurant or fast food. She can eat like a dragon… well she is half— erase, erase **(*Hint*) **

"I can… only if you play with me." Everyone knows what that means, but Mira glared at all of them so they could all agree.

"YES JUST PLEASE CHANGE YOUR PLAN!" Someone yelled

"Okay, bye~" Then she left

"Oh, Nashi" Was all Mira can say

_**-Natsu and Juvia's house-**_

_**-Normal POV-**_

"Juvia, can you please be faster? You've been in there for 2 hours now! I'm already done bathing and now I'm waiting for you downstairs so we can go to the guild!" Natsu shouted, he was downstairs waiting for her, standing near the stairs. Juvia felt irritated, she's a girl so he needs to expect her to bathe longer. A girl needs to take care of her body, right?

"More like complaining! Have you even gotten tired of talking A LOT?! Just wait for me there for a few minutes, I just need to find my clothes and we're off." She replied, she just finished taking a bath and now she's putting her clothes on, dried her hair and brushed it (Her hair)

"Natsu- nee, I'm finished! I'm going down now." She went downstairs only to see Natsu talking to a little girl, by the door.

"What you're trying to say is, we shouldn't go to the guild?"Natsu asked the little girl, who was nodding in response

"Yes, but later you can! Not just right now!" Juvia came closer to see who Natsu was talking to and when she did, she saw a girl with charcoal colored eyes, pink hair that was arranged into simple pig tails, she had a Fairy Tail stamp on her right hand, she was wearing an orange summer dress and she had a white body bag

"Isn't she the girl we saw yesterday in the mall?" Juvia put her hands on her waist, waiting for Natsu to talk.

"Yeah, I know."

"Nashi, right?" Juvia asked

"Yes! But can we do this inside? It's really getting hot out here." She was fanning herself using her hands, Natsu immediately went in and gestured her to come in

He chuckled, "I'm sorry, I forgot, we were talking to a lady so we should at least talk to her in a more… comfortable place." He said while scratching the back of his head. Juvia rolled her eyes while Nashi blushed, nobody I mean, nobody in her life has anybody called her a 'lady' not even her mom... well except for her father that is. But the way her father said it sounded than how Natsu said it.

"Nashi, do you want something to eat?" Juvia asked, walking inside the kitchen, leaving Nashi and Natsu alone. Juvia heard a small 'yes' before leaving.

"So Nashi, what's your mother's name?" Natsu asked out of blue, Nashi crossed her arms and said, "Momma's already taken!" Natsu just smiled at the _'lady'_ and gave a small smile

"Wow, you already know those things… but I'm not trying to hit on her. So please, tell?" Nashi sighed and gave up

"Okay, okay" She said lazily, "Momma's name's Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia!" She gave the man a smile that he had never seen before, and he couldn't help but smile back

"Lucy Heartfilia? I thought she married 'Gray Fullbuster' that's why your name's Nashi Fullbuster, right?" Nashi looked at him with a blank expression; Natsu took a deep breath even though what he was going to say isn't that long.

"If you don't want to talk about it—"Before he could finish his sentence, Nashi cut him off

"It's okay I need to talk about it, I've been ignoring anyone who was talking to me about it." She gave him a determined look, "4 years ago, papa proposed to momma, she said yes but then this guy who had pink hair opened the door and things happened. They say he was salamander? I'm not really sure." She shrugged the thought off and continued, "Months later after being depressed, momma called the wedding off and they never married each other." Natsu's eyes widened in shock, "One day, she started vomiting and she was told that she was pregnant… and I was the child." She paused for a while and glanced at Natsu and continued talking, "And that papa was the father, when I was brought to this world, they all said that it wasn't papa who was my father and that it was someone else but momma doesn't know anyone that's a candidate to be my father except for papa and salamander." She bowed her head, looking sadly on her lap, while Natsu looked at her with longing eyes, maybe, just maybe, he was the father.

But that couldn't happen because they haven't done anything to make a child yet… except for that day ughh! He tried to forget that day, that embarrassing but special day.

"Salamander…" He muttered, he hadn't been called that since 4 years ago and he missed it. "Nashi how can you explain such things when you're just a three year old girl?" He asked, putting his hand on her small shoulders

"How do you know I'm three?" She gave him a confused but cute look

"I count" Nashi just looked at him and decided to answer his question, "You do know that momma was a smart kid when she was just a child, I got her brains." She was boating but Natsu didn't notice it.

He wanted to tease the girl about ice-princess and so he did, "I was scared that maybe you got your brain for ice-princess." He laughed while he messed Nashi's hair, which made her pout and fix it.

"Do you mean papa about ice princess?" She gave him a look that says 'tell the truth', but he didn't flinch or something close to it, he just answered her honestly, "Yes, but may I ask, how do you know about that?"

"I should be asking you that how did you know that nick-name uncle salamander always give him?" She answered his question while on the same time asking her question.

"Can I tell you that I _am _the salamander?" Nashi gasped and covered her mouth trying not to scream. She had been a fan of salamander, from the day her mother told her about him. The day she introduce him to her

"YOU'RE NATSU DRAGNEEL?!" She asked in disbelief, while Natsu only nodded, "YOU'RE THE FIRE DRAGON SLAYER?! YOU'RE SALAMANDER?!" She was pointing at Natsu who only kept nodding at each of her questions, Juvia who heard her shrieking, rushed out to the living room where the two are. She was holding a spatula, wearing an apron and her hair was tied into a messy pony tail. Even though her hair was messy, she looked beautiful.

"What happened?" She asked, walking near the two.

"I told her that I'm Natsu, the salamander. And she started to ask me questions." He explained

"YOU TOLD HER THAT?!" She asked almost yelling, okay, she _was_ yelling!

"Yep"

"Natsu-san, can I have your autograph?"

"Juvia, I told you not to call me that—"He stopped when he realized that it wasn't Juvia who was talking, it was Nashi.

"Y-yes, you can?" He said more of a question than a statement, Nashi's face lightened up and she was jumping up and down non-stop.

"Here!" She handed Natsu a pen and a book that said, 'AUTOGRAPH BOOK'. Natsu awkwardly took the items, and opened the said book. He signed it and took an ink, for bonus, he dipped one of his fingers in the ink and pressed his inked finger on the paper. When he did that, Nashi's eyes sparkled, she can't stop smiling and she can't stop jumping while Juvia just rolled her eyes and sighed.

"You wanna know something?" Nashi nodded eagerly

"You're the first one who asked for my autograph, and I can't forget you." With that Nashi fainted because of happiness, she was about to fall but Juvia catched her before she fell.

"Natsu-nee, you shouldn't say stuff like that to a fan!" Juvia scolded

He scratched the back of his head and said, "I didn't know I shouldn't do it…"

"I know it's because you don't have fans and Nashi's the only one." She looked at the sleeping girl, yes, she is sleeping now.

"Hey—"He was cut off by Juvia suddenly talking again.

"You know, she reminds me of you— I mean, you two look like each other… like father and daughter." She sat beside Nashi, and put Nashi's head on her lap while she slept.

"When should we go to the guild?" Natsu asked

"When Nashi tell us to, maybe Mira-san's planning something."

"Wow, you sure know her."

"That because I know everyone" This sounded creepy to Natsu but he just shrugged it off and watched TV.

_**-HOURS LATER-**_

_**: 5:12 P.M:**_

RING! RING! RING!

Natsu jumped out of the couch and searched for the ringing sound, when he came closer to Nashi, who was still asleep, it became louder so he figured that the ringing sound came from Nashi. He opened her body bag and saw a phone, it has a message. He was curious but he wouldn't dare touch a girl's stuff and he learned that from Lucy, but curiosity got him and before he knew it, he already read the message.

_From: MIRAJANE_

_Nashi, we're ready! __SO PLEASE BRING__ Natsu and Juvia over here at __THE GUILD__. PRONTO!_

_MIRA XxX love lots, buh bye! _

"Mira has a phone?" That was the first thing that he thought, he looked at Nashi for a while and tried to wake her up so he could tell her about Mira's message.

"Nashi, wake up." He said in a soft voice, while shaking her so she can wake up

She just turned around not facing Natsu, "Five more minutes' papa." She forgot that she was in Natsu and Juvia's house, Natsu unconsciously smiled. He wanted his son/daughter to call him 'papa'. It's just so sweet.

"Mira texted you something" Her eyes widened, she totally forgot about her 'mission' and that she was here in Natsu and Juvia's house! And to make it worse she called Natsu Dragneel, Salamander and was a part of the strongest guild ever, 'PAPA'! For her it was really embarrassing, to call her idol her 'papa'. She blushed a thousand shades of red but she looked away from him so he wouldn't see her blush. When she felt her blush starting to fade, she looked up at Natsu and tried to say something.

"Wh-what did Mira-san say?" She slapped herself mentally for stuttering

"She said we should be there in the guild, that's all." She sighed, she was glad Mira didn't mention anything about the surprise.

"So should we go there now?" She nodded, "I'll just leave you here for a few minutes. I'll call Juvia." Again, she nodded

"JUVIA NASHI SAID WE CAN GO TO THE GUILD NOW! SO COME DOWN HERE!" It wasn't that loud but it was loud enough for Nashi, she covered her ears and flinched. Natsu saw what she did and gave an apologetic expression.

"I'm sorry; I'm just used to shouting…" She couldn't seem to do anything but nod from the time she woke up.

"Let's go Natsu-nee." Natsu looked up at the guild from Nashi to the stairs. It was kind of dark so it was hard to see but he knows it was Juvia who was talking, seconds later, he saw her. She was wearing heart earrings, a dark blue skirt and a white T-shirt that says 'LOVE-AND-HATE' Natsu's mouth formed an 'o'.

"Nashi, let's go?" Natsu extended an arm gesturing her to hold his hand while walking, she happily accepted his hand hands.

"Yeah! Let's go!" She jumped and then held Natsu's hand.

_**-In the guild-**_

"What was taking Nashi sooo long?" Lyon complained, they had gotten quite close but not that close though.

"Don't worry Lyon, she'll bring them here before you can say 'I love you Juvia'." Meredy said

Before he can say 'I love Juvia' the doors were opened by someone but it wasn't Juvia, Natsu and Nashi. It revealed a woman with blonde hair and they can see her eyes were red and puffy from all the crying. They all gave her worried stares, they all thought that maybe she cried all day again in her room while regretting about four years ago.

"Lucy, where have you been?" Mira asked worriedly

"Natsu… is he alive?" Everyone was silent, "Tell me… is he still ALIVE?!" She shouted the word 'alive', she didn't believe herself about what she saw yesterday so she spent her whole day today crying and asking herself about yesterday.

"Lucy…" Mira came closer to her, guiding her to the bar, "Lucy… he's alive… and so is Juvia…" Lucy's eyes widened

"Juvia? Where's Juvia? Where is she? I need to talk to her! I need to apologize to what I did to her! Mira tell me where she is please!" She was crying again but Mira calmed her down.

"Lucy, they'll be arriving soon, so please just wait. And when they arrive here, I'll show them to you but please enjoy the secret party first." Her voice was so soothing that it made Lucy stop crying and nod. She closed her eyes for a second and she saw a flash that showed all of her memories with Natsu before. It was all happy. They were all happy. But now, you can't say that. Everyone was just faking every smile. But right now she can tell that all of the smiles on their faces were not fake, especially Lissana's. Her smile was the brightest of all, add Lyon and Meredy with Lissana too and also Erza.

Before she can move, the door opened again and revealed three figures. One was her daughter, one was a blue-haired woman which she guessed was Juvia and the other was a man with pink hair and she knows it was Natsu. He's the only guys she knew that has 'pink' hair!

"N-Natsu?" She mumbled softly that only she can hear. She ran away as fast as she can, she was headed to the infirmary and lock herself up in there. Mira didn't do anything to stop her because she knew what was going on in her mind.

**THAT'S ALL FOR NOW! SORRY FOR THE ERRORS! WE'RE GOING TO SWIM!**

**SAYONARA**

**NYAN~ :3**


	8. Gray arrives and Lucy believed

**Yo people, I'm back and it's earlier than expected but still, I'm late. It was because we stayed in a hotel and it had Wi-Fi and I was like 'OH MY GROSH', I immediately opened my laptop and typed the things needed to finish this chapter, edited it and KABOOM! I posted it. I was really happy. And Like I told all of you, I can't seem to follow my schedule but I try to. **

**And BIG thanks for everyone who Followed, Favorited, Reviewed and specially, read my story! Without you guys, I wouldn't be even writing this story! You're all so special to me even though we haven't seen each other yet!**

**And, can I ask you all something that I still don't know? If yes, here it is.**

**What's WRITER'S BLOCK? DOES IT BLOCK YOU FROM WRITING OR SOMETHING? AND WHAT IS FORUM? FLUFF? LASTLY WHAT IS COMMUNITY? **

**Dun dun dun dun~!**

**Chapter 7: Gray arrived, Lucy believed and Juvia…**

**Disclaimer: IT'S IN CHAPTER 1 DUDES AND GALS OR WHATEVER.**

* * *

"Hey guys! What's happenin'?" Natsu said with his usual toothy grin, Juvia smiling at them while Nashi yawned. Everyone crowded them, asking questions.

"People, let me through!" Erza was shoved the people who were crowding Natsu and the girls.

"Auntie!" Nashi said quite enthusiastically, jumping on the red-head's upper part. She hugged the woman and tried to sleep there, she was really sleepy so she kinda slept on Erza. Everyone including Erza was used to this, she always did this to her when she feel sleepy or cold cause' Nashi told her that she's warm and soft. A smile appeared on Erza's face.

Natsu smiled at the scene but even though he was smiling, he was in deep thought. Maybe, just maybe, he was Nashi's father and not Gray. Maybe they created a child _that _day. That day, everything happened… it all happened so fast but all so slow at the same time. But why would Gray propose to her? Was it because of Juvia and Lyon? And more importantly, why did she say yes?! He had never seen Gray and Lucy looking at each other _that_ way. He had never seen the two as a couple, because he saw him and Lucy as a couple. Being happy with their children, having fun, always with each other, never leaving each other alone…. But all of that changed when he proposed to her and she said yes, everything was all so clear to him now. Lucy never loved him and she never will. Lucy always treats him as a brother. She had never seen him in a way. Gray and Lucy are in love with each other and the two matched each other. They were perfect. That was what he thought, but look at her state right now. She's always crying, she never smiled like what she used to when Natsu was still there, she only gave fake smiles, yes, fake ones, so that she won't worry anyone. But everyone knew that all of her smiles were all fake because they too are doing it with the same reason.

**-IN THE INFRIMARY WITH LUCY-**

Natsu had been a part of their family for so long that seeing him die would make them change themselves just to forget everything that happened. But because of their appearance just two days ago, made them very happy and changed them back to the happy, destructive and noisy guild they are. But only one hadn't changed. It was Lucy, she still can't believe the fact that Natsu was alive and was so happy. She thought he never will come back. All of those hopeless searches she did just to find him didn't help her. It only let her down. All the hope she had lost. And when it was completely lost, there, he arrived, all happy like nothing had happened. But how can he still be alive? She thought she heard him say goodbye and she also heard the sound of crashing bodies in the water. She heard him say goodbye and for the last time say 'I love you'. What about 'the fire of his life'? Was he just lying? He can't be that good as an actor slash liar, right? That just means that Natsu died along with Juvia when they jumped off that stupid cliff, crashed on the rocks and fell inside the ocean. All of it made sense for her. The man she just saw wasn't Natsu, he died four years ago. Just the thought about Natsu dying made her cry. She couldn't take it anymore so she stood up from her position covered her ears so that she can't hear the guild's noise, trying to stop herself from screaming in frustration. But it was futile, her legs betrayed her body and so she fell on the cold hard ground, still covering her ears. She shouted in aggravation knowing that the whole guild wouldn't hear her because they were all very noisy, so she can't over power the sound that they were making.

"NATSU, I-I'M SORRY… I WAS SO CONFUSED! I WAS JUST SO C-ONFUSED! PLEASE NATSU COME BACK! COME BACK NATSU! I HAVE YOUR DAUGHTER WITH ME! ***HINT*** NATSU, PLEASE COME BACK! I'M REALLY SORRY! Who am I kidding anyway? He's dead and he can never come back. Tch, maybe I a_m_ getting crazy." She was crying while shouting those words. She didn't know that her voice was very loud that it reached her guild member's ears especially Natsu's. All of them gave her sympathetic looks even though they know she isn't there.

They all rushed outside the infirmary. Erza went there too, Nashi in her hands while Jellal was beside her. Natsu and Juvia giving each other side glances each time Lucy would shout something. Suddenly, Mira opened the door, revealing the blonde haired woman that Natsu and Juvia met in the mall.

"You're Lucy?!" Was the first thing that came out of Natsu's mouth. He asked that question because of three reasons. First, Lucy's appearance changed. Second, her smell also changed, that was why Natsu didn't recognize her when they met. He wasn't sure it was Lucy when they saw her hugging Nashi, and Nashi addressing her as her mother. He was having second thoughts that time. Third, her chocolate brown eyes which were filled with happiness and confidence, was replaced by sadness, grief and regret. It added his belief that she wasn't Lucy.

"Natsu-nii… she's Lucy? But what happened to her appearance?" She looked at the long blonde hair; in the end of her hair were curly locks. She was wearing a long sleeved pink T-shirt, and long white skirt. She was so… unlike Lucy. The Lucy he knew was much more different than how she is right now. She was so mother-looking, well that's to be expected because she _is_ a mother now but how can she change her scent? Perfume? No, it couldn't be just a perfume, maybe her magic changed? And what about her eyes? Her eyes were filled with negative things like sadness and regret.

"Lucy love riv— I meant, Lucy…" Juvia muttered softly, clutching on Natsu's shirt. She was teary eyed and she wanted to cry so badly. All of the bad memories all came rushing down. She stood there frozen, looking at Lucy, wide eyed. She couldn't stop herself anymore. Before she knew it, tears are already down on her cheeks. The others didn't notice her, but Natsu did. He knows the smell of Juvia's tear.

"Juvia, why are you crying?" He asked. The sound of worry was obvious in his voice.

She was still frozen on the spot; Natsu shook her slightly to put her out of trance. "N-Natsu-nii…" Natsu sighed and asked her what he asked her earlier.

"Why are you crying? Did someone do something to you?" Juvia didn't know what he was talking about, 'Crying? I'm not crying.' She thought. She touched her face and felt water. Indeed it was water, and it was her tears, she was crying. And she knew why. Bad memories

"Bad memories" She muttered, Natsu stayed silent, still standing beside Juvia.

"You're right. I feel like I want to cry too because of the bad memories… but… I don't want to cry yet." Juvia nodded at him knowing what he meant, she wiped her tears away and smiled at him. He returned the smile and also returned his attention to the blonde who was now in Mira's arms being comforted.

"Lucy, please don't cry. Natsu doesn't want to see you crying. Right now he's here and watching you" Mira was hugging Lucy, attempting to make her stop her wailing.

"N-Natsu's dead, how can he see me when he's dead?! When someone's dead you can never bring him or her back! And all those things that people say like 'I'll be here in your heart', IT'S A LIE! I can never see that idiotic face of his!" Natsu who was inside the crowd had eyes as big as plates. Lucy had changed a lot. She wouldn't say anything like that. She has never lost hope and he knew she'll never say anything like that but right now he heard it with his own two ears. She said it. She had lost hope that he was still alive and it was his fault. His fault that Lucy stopped believing

"I really meant it Lucy. He's over there at the crowd watching you cry and shout. And I know he doesn't want that…"Mira stopped and looked at the blonde, Lissana was behind her, giving her a sympathetic look just like the looks everyone was giving her.

"Lucy, if I haven't seen Natsu with my own eyes, I wouldn't believe any of the things that they're saying. But I just saw him, standing in front of me—"Before she could finish her sentence, Lucy cut her off.

"Yeah, and he hugged you." She said sarcastically

"And he's alive." She ignored the fact that she said that sarcastically and finished her sentence but Lucy still didn't believe her; she truly lost her hope and never believed in anything anymore. Natsu was just going to Lucy and show himself to her so she would just believe what everyone was saying, but he was stopped when he heard a very familiar voice. The one that hurt his sister. Gray.

"LUCY!" Everyone turned their heads including Lucy, Natsu and Juvia, to look at the man who just called her. He just returned from the mission he took. Juvia's eyes again widened in fear, she feared this day to come. The day Gray will arrive and know that she's alive. Even though she forgave him, she was still scared that he might do something to her that she'll regret. She wanted to run away from him the moment she heard his voice but Natsu was holding her hand tightly.

"Natsu-nii, please let go of me." She pleaded but Natsu shook his head not even looking at the mage.

"No." He looked at her with a firm look on his face, "You need to face your fear. You need to face Gray. He won' hurt you anymore. He learned his lesson."

"What if he did?"

"I'll kill him myself." Juvia barely nodded

"Gray-sa— Gray…"

"Gray, you're back…. From your mission…" Mira said, with worried look in her face. She remembered the thing that happened four years ago with her four friends. Now that the four of them are here, she can help them with their problem and she's going to do everything she can to help them. She too, had blamed herself for not being able to stop Gray, Lucy, Juvia and Natsu from doing what they did. Gray proposing and hurting Juvia, Lucy saying yes, Natsu arriving and attempting suicide with Juvia and all that happened while they were gone. All of those things, she blamed herself for all of it.

"What happened to Lucy? Didn't I tell you to stop her from hurting herself while I was gone? Who mentioned Natsu's name? Tell me who?!" Everyone was silent. All of them know the rules. 1) They shouldn't do anything related to Natsu and also Juvia 2) Don't let Lucy hurt herself 3) Stop Erza from hurting someone else (that's Jellal's job) 4) Stop Lyon and Meredy from killing themselves and lastly, 5) Never mention Natsu and Juvia's name.

"Lucy, are you okay?" Gray asked, he was now in front of Lucy

"Leave me alone." She said with a complete poker face. Sometimes she blamed Gray for everything that had happened four years ago, but most of the time she blames herself.

"Lucy, who mentioned Natsu's name?" He asked, for the third time, Lucy wasn't in the mood to talk to him right now. She was too busy regretting

"You, you mentioned him for the third time already!" Some of them tried to contain their laughter but some failed and because of that, they received a punishment from Erza and Ultear and also a glare from Gray.

"Gray, leave me alone. That goes for everyone too, leave me alone. I want to be alone." They didn't move but when Erza and Ultear told them to, they did, they didn't want to face their punishments anymore.

"Thanks Erza, Ultear." They nodded and gave them smiles; the only one left in the room was Mira, Gray, Juvia, Natsu and Lucy. Natsu and Juvia hid behind a pillar inside the infirmary. Only Mira knew that they were there.

"Lucy, please tell me." She didn't look at him and kept the poker face, "Lucy, don't do this again." She still didn't look at him

"Gray, just leave us alone, please?" Mira smiled at him when he started leaving, but before he could vanish he gave them one last look, "Mira… tell me what happened… later." Mira only nodded and then watched him go

"Natsu, Juvia, you can show yourself now." Lucy looked at the direction where Mira looked at

Natsu and Juvia did as what Mira told them to, they slowly showed themselves to the blonde. Her eyes widened when she saw Natsu but that doesn't mean that she believed anyone.

"H-hey, Luce" He waved smiled at her sheepishly; Juvia stood next to him and waved her hand while blushing.

"Mira, fake persons won't make me believe in anything." Even though her heart was telling her that I was Natsu, and her brain was telling her that he was dead, she followed her brain.

"But Luce, I'm the real Natsu!"

"Don't lie! Natsu died! His scarf is in my house! He'll never leave his scarf and he told me that when we did…. D-did… never mind… What I'm saying is, he's dead and that was because of my stupid actions." She looked down on the floor; tears were in the corner of her eyes.

"Luce, I've heard this sentence before. But here I am and I'm alive and standing in front of you." This made the celestial mage cry. Natsu walked closer to the crying woman, he cupped her face that was now wet with her own tears. Natsu made Lucy face him. She felt the warmth in her face that only Natsu made her feel not even Gray. She cried louder remembering Natsu, and her sin. It was her fault he died, she thought.

"Lucy, didn't I tell you not to cry but smile? You don't look good when you cry." Her eyes widened, Natsu told her that. Natsu told her that. He told her that, nobody else but him.

"N-Natsu?" He smiled at her and nodded. She cried and cried until she fell asleep. Juvia and Mira only stood there watching the two while smiling.

"Let's go Mira-san" The barmaid followed Juvia, smiling brightly at the two. She was happy that finally Lucy believed… maybe. Now she has to help Juvia and Gray

_**-AT THE BAR-**_

"Mira, what happened?!" Erza and Ultear asked in unison

"You'll just have to wait." She winked at them then left, Juvia followed her still smiling. The two looked at each other, blinked, then walked around thinking about what Mira and Juvia had said.

"Juvia, when will you talk to Gray?" Mira asked out of blue, even though Juvia wants to frown she still kept smiling.

"Maybe… never? I don't want to look or even hear his name. EVER. So can we change the subject?" Juvia smiled at her in an angry way but she wasn't angry at Mira, no. Mira smiled awkwardly then nodded hesitantly.

"O-okay… so what would be our subject?"

"What about… your lives when we left?"

"You won't like it plus it'll ruin your happy aura…" Mira started to wipe some glasses while talking to Juvia, minutes later Erza –carrying Nashi, who is still sleeping-, Lissana, Wendy, Meredy and Ultear arrived and talked to her. Gray still didn't notice Juvia's presence, well, it was because of the others who took shifts 'Job: Prevent Gray from seeing Juvia' because if they didn't do this, Erza, Ultear and also Mira will surely punish them. **(Erza, Mira and Ultear are now a team, but not a team for jobs, they're the 'punish team' with Ultear it was now much easier for Erza and much scarier for all of them)**

**Back to Natsu and Lucy**

"Are you really Natsu?" She asked

"Yes, Luce, you know, I really missed you."

"Me too"

Both of them were hugging each other tightly, they stayed like that for about 15 minutes. And every second Lucy tightened her hug.

"Luce… I… need… t-to… b-breathe…"She finally noticed it and broke apart from the hug. She just really missed him so much that she didn't know she was hugging him that tight. And that he was suffocating.

"S-sorry Natsu… I forgot… I just really missed you." She blushed from embarrassment then looked away; Natsu also blushed because he never thought Lucy could miss him that much.

"It's okay." He scratched the back of his head while blushing. Meanwhile outside the door, Nashi just woke up and wanted to see her mother and Erza said she was inside the infirmary but she told her not to go in because she had to talk to someone. She didn't listen to her and she knows that Erza won't hurt her, so she went inside the infirmary slowly and quietly so that no one will notice her.

"Mama~" Nashi said sleepily, she was still sleepy cause' she didn't sleep last night. It was because of Lucy's crying, she was saying stuff like 'Was he alive?' or 'How did he get here? I thought he was dead?' and many more questions.

"Nashi?!" The two said in unison

"What are you doing here?" Lucy asked, full attention to the child

"Natsu-san?" Nashi looked at the Natsu because she noticed that he was holding Lucy's hand

"Honey, don't call him 'Natsu-san', just call him… um…" She thought for awhile then when she remembered something she immediately said, "Papa!" Natsu and Nashi's eyes widened

"Papa?!" They both asked in unison, Lucy just nodded like it was nothing. The family of three is finally in one room, how cute.

"Never mind… momma, I'm sleepy… can I sleep in your bed?" She rubbed her eyes while yawning cutely

"But Nashi, this isn't our house… were in the infirmary honey." Nashi didn't listen to her and continued walking over to one of the beds and then slept.

"Oh, Nashi" Lucy smiled at her sleeping daughter. Natsu looked at her too smiling then looked at Lucy who was still smiling at her daughter. There was a comfortable silence in the room but Natsu didn't like it that much so he started a conversation.

"Lucy… what happened when we left?" Lucy couldn't talk even if she wants to; it was because she was nervous and also scared. What will Natsu say after she tells him everything? Should she lie to him? Or not? What would she do?

"Luce… please… I'll understand it's okay to tell me everything. I ran away for far too long, this problem of ours should be fixed sooner or later, so that you can live a happy life, plus I still need to say good bye to my friends in Demon Tail." He said with a serious look on his face and a serious voice. She was calmed down now by Natsu. Now she didn't hesitate to tell him everything, everything that happened four years ago when they left.

"Here goes nothing…"

**AT THE BAR**

"Oh My Gosh, Juvia, that happened?" Lissana gasped, hearing about what happened in Demon Tail. They have been talking about Juvia and Natsu's lives instead because she said it was fun in there and they enjoyed every moment in there.

"Yeah! And you won't believe what Natsu-nii said when our master heard about what he did!" They were talking really loud and they forgot that Gray shouldn't hear them or else, he'll see Juvia and then her mood won't be as good if he saw her.

"Okay, so what _did_ he say?" Erza asked, eating her favorite strawberry cake.

"He said he didn't do it then talked about perverted things so that master would forget about what he did!" All the girl's eyes widened

"Your master's perverted?!" Wendy unintentionally shouted, she covered her mouth and shook her head gesturing to NOT answer her question. It was kind of embarrassing because everyone heard it even Gray but the others prevented him from seeing the girls.

"Yup!" Juvia just nodded

"Reminds me of master" Mira giggled, Erza nodded, Lissana watched her sister then giggled, Wendy and Meredy blushed remembering a horrible incident and lastly Juvia smiled sadly.

"I haven't seen master yet, where _is_ he?" They all looked at her sadly

"You didn't know?" Lissana asked sadly, Juvia got curious and so she shook her head

"Master got ill last two years. He didn't stop hoping that both of you are still alive and that you'll come back and he wanted to see you two. He even wanted to look for you two, himself but…" Mira couldn't finish her sentence and started sobbing. She covered her mouth to stop but failed.

"M-master died." Erza finished her sentence trying not to end up like Mira who is now crying and being comforted by Lissana and Wendy

"W-what about Wendy or Porliyusica? Why didn't they heal him?" She sounded desperate. Yes, they weren't close but he was the one who invited her to the guild **(I AM NOT SURE)** and he was the reason why she was happy

"Master's illness was incurable. Something as blocking Porliyusica and Wendy's magic from healing him." Lissana said, Wendy was in the verge of tears, blaming herself from the master's death.

"Even if w-we tried everything… we couldn't heal him!" Wendy cried

"They even healed master together but… they really couldn't." Ultear wasn't close to crying, but she still felt pity for the old geezer because even after what she did to his children he still accepted her, Jellal and Meredy and treated them as his children.

"I-I'm s-sorry … I-I didn't k-know…. D-does Natsu-nii knows about this?" They all shook their heads. Juvia cried and was now covering her mouth with her two hands, and her eyes widened.

**-WITH GRAY AND THE OTHERS-**

"I heard Juvia's name, let me go!" He was struggling from Gajeel's grip. They were stopping him from going anywhere from the moment they left the infirmary

"Gajeel hold him tighter." Levy ordered, Gajeel only complained then did what his wife told her to. You're not blind, read it again and you'll see that it what you read was right. Yes, you heard right, he's wife is Levy and he is her husband. They married each other 3 years ago. Erza and Jellal are also married, Lissana and Bixlow are in a relationship, Mira and Freed married and lastly Canna and Laxus, they're married. **(Also, the others too are married or are in a relationship) **

"Let. Me. Go!" Gray hammered Gajeel's hand with his ice, because of the coldness –he added special coldness- Gajeel's grip loosened and let him go. Gray immediately ran up to where the girls are at the bar and got a glimpse of blue hair, with some curls on the lower part of her hair. No mistake. It's Juvia.

"JUVIA!" Juvia, the others and all of the other guild members stopped doing what they were doing. Juvia turned her head to look at the person who just called her, the voice was familiar, and when she saw who the man was… she quickly stood up, paid Mira and then tried to run away but Gray stopped her before she could even get any further.

"Let. Go. Of. Me!" Erza was about to help Juvia and knock Gray out but Mira stopped her, and told her that it was their problem not theirs.

"Juvia… it's really you?!"

"I am not Juvia! Who are you anyway?!"

"J-Juvia… it's me Gray! Have you forgotten me?! Or did you just forced to forget me because of what happened four years ago?!"

"What are you talking about?!"

"Gray!" Gray looked at his side only to meet Lyon's fist.

"Lyon!"

"Would you stop calling names already? I'm getting confused." Canna complained though everyone except Laxus ignored her.

Gray stood up and wiped the blood out of his mouth using his hand and tried to land a punch on Lyon but Juvia stopped him before he could even do it.

"ENOUGH!" She said in a loud voice

**Okay, so we have a Jerza, GaLe, BiLi, FreeRa and Lana. It's the couples that came into my mind… and also… sorry for master's death. I was planning on just making him sick and then got healed when Juvia performed this water purification thingy that she learned from Juvia –the Demon Tail Juvia- but then when I typed things I got carried away in my emotions and so I killed him. He-he I'm really sorry, gomen, I didn't want master to die but I wanted more drama! MORE DRAMA I TELL YA', IT'S WHAT I NEED!**

**Note- When I make this story I just type whatever that comes in my mind. And I don't know the outcome of this story, what'll happen? Don't ask me cause' I don't know too.**


	9. Will you marry me?

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry for updating late… it's because I've been depressed for a few days… should I delete Dear Diary? Am I making Fairy Tail look bad? Am I really making a really bad story that I should delete this? Guys, I you allow me to, I think I'm going to delete this stupid story… and I'm sorry for wasting everyone's time. GOMENASAI! I just wanted to make a story about FT and you know, what the site says,' Unleash your imagination'… and I know that my stories are bad but I didn't think I would be making a story THIS bad… *Sulks in a corner***

**And guys, don't worry cause' there still be more NaLu**

**-Thanks for your reviews, follows, favorites and for reading! Again, please tell me if I should delete this, through PM or Reviews **

**(And guys, the schedule was really not useful, so gomen. I think I wouldn't be able to follow it anymore. Guys, just kill me with hate reviews. It's okay; I'm preparing to receive them anyway. I'm such a dim-witted author...)**

* * *

**~oOo~**

"ENOUGH!" Juvia said in a loud voice. The whole guild didn't move and they were silent. They knew Juvia still wasn't ready for this but what was she doing now?

"Juvia-san…" Meredy muttered softly, Ultear stroked her hair so that she could calm down a bit and not worry about the water mage

"Juvia—"Gray wanted to talk to her again but he was stopped by Lyon

"Shut up, Gray. You've hurt her so many times in so many ways. If Juvia allowed me to four years ago, you would've been dead by now."

"So what's stopping you? Why d_on't_ you just kill me? Juvia's not telling you to stop! Do it already." Gray dared, he wanted to fix this problem but with Lyon, he just can't.

"Enough" Juvia said in a low voice, this was enough for all of them to hear

"Juvia, I need to talk to you—"

"I said ENOUGH! You hurt me before and I know I forgave you BUT I can never ever forget what you did to me! I did everything for you to accept me but what you did… just… I don't want to see you anymore." With that said, she left, crying.

Gray couldn't say a thing. She was half right. He accepted him. He just didn't show it to her. All he wanted was for her to dedicate the stupid song to him so that he can follow his plan, and for Lyon to just go away and ride a bike or something** (A/N: I got the sentence from BrigitteoO, the ride a bike or something)** was that too much to ask? He was going to propose to her, not ask her to be his girlfriend but to ask her to be his wife. She doesn't need to be his girlfriend for him to ask her that. But Lyon just had to show up.

"Go to him, Gray." Lyon surprised the whole guild, especially Gray by what he had just said.

"No… she needs time to think."

"Gray, I know you love her and for some reason that love of yours, was given to someone else." He was right. It was because of the stupid camera but he didn't know what _really_ happened inside.

"Gray, do you remember the dream you had just days ago?" Meredy asked, Ultear knew what she was talking about but she just decided to not talk.

"I don't want to be reminded of that nightmare." He looked away

"Gray, I was the one responsible for that. I linked the three of you, you, Lyon and Juvia using Lyon. I used the Dream Link to the three of you. "

"Dream link?" Gray asked

This time Ultear was the one who explained it, "It's a spell that links your dreams. For example, Meredy used the dream link on me and Erza. I dreamt about the time that the two of them, Erza and Jellal, kissed, and in an instant, she'll dream about it too…" Erza and Jellal blushed, "It just happened to be that Juvia dreamt about that day."

"It explains it all. It was all just a big misunderstanding… I got to find Juvia before she does something!" Gray stood up (he was sitting on the floor earlier) and left his guild mates

"Run like the wind Gray and find your princess. I just hope you do it right this time." Lyon muttered, smiling a bit. He was about to leave the guild too but was stopped by Ultear

"Where are you going?"

"Riding a bike" He said rolling his eyes

"I'm no joking cat; tell me where you're going." The others tried to contain their laughter. It was a pretty good joke.

"My name's Lyon not cat. It's not even close to Lion," He rolled his eyes

"I'm going to buy tickets"

"Tickets to where"

"Some place far away from here"

"Why?"

"When they come back here, they're engaged, so I'm buying their tickets for their honey moon."

"Wow, you really planned it out, did you?"

"I planned it for Juvia-chan's and my wedding but I think I don't have a chance anymore." He frowned then smiled

When he left, Meredy whispered something in Ultear's ear, "Ul, why don't _you_ marry Lyon?" Ultear blushed, and then patted Meredy's head hard, "Ow!"

"Don't ever joke about it ever again" She smiled like it was nothing but there was a dark aura surrounding her and a vein was visible on her fore head

"Gray you stupid baka!" She told herself. She was going home but then she heard someone call her name. It was a familiar voice; it was a man's voice. It was Gray's.

"Juvia!" She didn't care if Gray would chase her all over the world. She will never talk to him. She didn't want to get hurt anymore. Who would want to get hurt by the person you loved? Nobody. She never wants to experience those things anymore. All the nightmares about that day, never wanting to love anyone anymore, scared that they might hurt her, changing herself so that she won't remember it anymore and so much more that cannot be named (Or maybe because I didn't have any more reasons.)

"Juvia, please stop! I need to talk to you!" The least person she wants to see just needs to talk to her. Joy.

"Leave me alone!" She yelled back, not looking at the ice mage

"No, I won't, until you let me talk to you." He was just so stubborn and stubborn people shouldn't be messed with. They'll do anything to get what they want, and she knows that because she lived with a really stubborn person. Naming Natsu, she just had to give up now so he doesn't waste any more of her precious time.

She sighed in defeat and said, "Just for five minutes and after that, forget that I ever existed." Gray smiled at first but after hearing the last things that she said, he frowned. What he did to her had changed her to this?

"Okay, so can we at least talk in a decent place? Not outside?" Juvia realized this and nodded hesitantly. She just wants to go home, cry her eyes out and blame herself for everything that had happened.

"Just make it faster. We just know each other nothing else. Not friends or anything more" She said blankly, she was lying, she still loved Gray but she too was stubborn enough to accept it.

"O… kay" He said a bit hesitantly. He wasn't used to this kind of attitude from Juvia. She was all 'Gray-sama~" or "Juvia loves you Gray-sama~" or "Juvia is now ready to be with you Gray-sama" but all that changed because of him. And he regretted it.

"Let's go to a café." She said, expressionless

"Yeah, I'll pay." And so they walked their way to a café.

**IN A CAFÉ**

**-LOVER'S CAFÉ- (It's the name)**

"What do you want to eat?" Gray asked

"Parfait, I don't care what flavor it is. I just want parfait."

"Two parfait's please." Gray ordered

"Coming up" The lady in the counter left to get what they ordered and in a minute she was back

"Tell me, why are we here in a 'LOVER'S' café?" She asked with a hint of irritation in her tone, Gray chuckled

"They have great food here specially the parfait and the food here is very cheap too." He explained taking a spoonful of parfait putting it in his mouth

"You're lucky you have five minutes to talk to me." She muttered

"Okay, so, here, I want to say sorry to you for everything that—"Juvia didn't even let him finish, she started standing up and bid good bye

"If that's all, then good bye" Before she can even leave, Gray grabbed her hand

"I still have 4 minutes and 21 seconds."

"Ugh, fine." She sat down and crossed her arms impatiently

"Juvia, please become the old Juvia. I'm really sorry! I just misunderstood your position and thought Lyon and you were kissing and I was heartbroken!" He said looking at the mage, who still had a blank expression.

"Tch, you could've asked me first. Believing what you see, that's just stupid. What's worse is, you put Lucy in a dilemma! She had to choose, but she made a wrong choice… It had hurt Natsu-nii so much! You haven't seen how he cried when he sleeps! It had given the two of us nightmares and you thought I can forgive you that easy? Maybe, if you're me you would know how hard it is to forgive you." Juvia said but this time she put a little emotion in her voice. Gray understood her, he understands her completely but he just can't imagine how he had hurt both Juvia and Natsu. This was his entire fault.

"Juvia, I know all of this is my entire fault. But please, go back to the old Juvia. Even if you don't love me anymore, please just go back to the old Juvia."

"I _am_ the old Juvia. I'm just like this in front of you." Gray sighed

"Third person" He simply said

"If it's just me talking in third person, then I can easily fix that. And, if that's all, I'll take my leave—"She again stood up and was about to leave but Gray stopped her before she could. Again.

"Juvia, I still have 2 minutes!" He was getting annoyed by Juvia always wanting to leave. Well, you can't blame the woman; it was his fault in the first place that she was acting like this. He was the one who told her those horrible things, but still, she had to hear his 'reason' first. Like he said, all of it was a bunch of misunderstandings **(A/N: Okay, so, it all happened because of some misunderstandings but if I change the title to misunderstandings then I'd be copying someone title or something…)**

"Fine, just talk faster so that I could leave."

"I saw you dedicate your song to Lyon! That _does _mean something right?" Juvia looked at him in disbelief

"You mean, all these years, you didn't get the message?" She said with disbelief

"What message are you people talking about?!" He finally got annoyed about this message thing. What was inside that stupid song that he needed to get?! First it was Lucy, then Mira **(A/N: Didn't show you the part where she did that, but she did when she tried to convince Gray to stop)** and now it was Juvia.

"You really are an idiot. You're more idiotic than Natsu-nii." She mumble, gladly Gray didn't hear it, "If you realized that I dedicated it to you secretly, then that just means you have been paying attention in my actions towards you. But you didn't get it. That just means you weren't really paying attention to me." She started, Gray's eyes widened

"N-no! Juvia, I _have _been paying attention to your actions!" He tried to say, Juvia raised a brow

"Oh really?" Gray nodded, "Then explain it to me." She crossed her arms, smirking. She knows this man didn't even bother listening to the song. So how can he explain the message if he didn't know that song?

Gray took a deep breath, "I'm tuggin' at my hair, I'm pulling at my clothes, I'm trying to keep my cool, I know it shows, I'm staring at my feet, My cheeks are turning red, I'm searching for the words inside my head" He didn't sing it, he just said it like a sentence, "It's what you do when you're around me." Juvia's eyes widened, how the heck did he know it?!

He continued, "I'm feeling nervous trying to be so perfect cause' I know you're worth it you're worth it, yeah" Like earlier, he also didn't sing it, "You try to be perfect when you're around me so that I won't find any mistakes and so that I will love you. But when you make mistakes, it makes you look cute" Gray winked at her, while she blushed and looked away, "You do it because you know I'm worth it, even though I try to keep my feelings… I'm really sorry." Juvia didn't reply

"If I could say what I want to say," He looked at Juvia, "You were too shy to say it." He chuckled, "I'd say I want to blow you away be with you every night? Am I squeezing you too tight? That means you want to impress me and be with me every night. And the 'Am I squeezing you too tight', you were hugging me." Juvia blushed but hid it… well, tried to.

"If I could say what I want to see—"Juvia cut him off

"Okay, I get it, you were listening… but how did you understand it even if you said you didn't get the message?" She tilted her head; Gray blushed but hid it before she could even see it

"I get it, but… what I didn't get is _why _you dedicate it to _him_ and not _me_?" Juvia let out an exasperated sigh

"I did it to confuse you… and to let you guess… And… umm… yeah… because, I was too shy…" She scratched the back of her head and then realized something. It had already been 5 minutes- no; it's already been 7 minutes!

"I'm leaving, you cheated, you didn't tell me that it was already time. Sayonara, I never want to see your face ever again." Gray froze in his seat. He didn't know it was already 7 minutes because he was explaining the song to Juvia. He needed to tell her his plan. Right here, right now.

"I wanted to ask you to marry me!" He accidentally yelled, Juvia stopped walking away and froze where she was standing. The people inside the café looked at Gray and Juvia while Gray cursed himself for shouting it. He could've just come closer to her and said it quietly but noooo, he had to shout it and embarrass both of them.

Juvia turned her head to Gray's direction; and a blush was visible on their cheeks.

"G-G-G-G-r-r-r-r-r-r-a-a-a-a-a-y?" Was all Juvia said, she didn't know what to say. Gray also didn't know what to say because he was too busy cursing himself.

"H-huh?" Juvia came closer then sat down on the chair where she sat earlier

"P-please, tell me, do you have a plan or something when I was singing?" Gray nodded.

"Y-yes… I have… I mean, I had… but Lyon came and ruined it…" Juvia wanted to listen what he was going to say next

"Continue"

**Flashback**

"_Canna, can you predict my future?"_

"_I'm too busy…"_

"_Drinking booze?"_

"_Yeah, what's your problem with that?"_

"_N-nothing…"_

"_Drinking booze is healthy you know, it helps you show your inner you… without hesitation *Hiccup*"_

"_That's because you're drunk, and being drunk isn't a healthy thing."_

"_Okay, okay, I know it's it healthy…"_

" _I'll do anything you want but please just do it." I pleaded, I was going to do some planning for my future and it is very important so no one should mess this up. And to make sure of that, I needed Canna's help._

"_Sure, sure" She said lazily, "When do you want me to predict… next week? Next month? Next century?" I face palmed myself mentally, how could she help me when she's drunk?! _

"_Oi, how could you help me when you're drunk?"_

"_I do my job like a professional so don't question my abilities."_

"_Okay," I said, "Maybe about 4 days." She took out a card and did her magic_

"_In about 4 days Juvia will sing and dedicate—"_

"_Thanks!" I didn't let her finish her prediction because I was really excited. But I didn't know that it was the worst decision that I have ever made. I should've let Canna finish… I was just too excited for my own good… _

"_ONE LAST THING, MEMORISE THE SONG THINGS I'LL NEVER SAY~!" I heard Canna yell, I nodded and continued running _

_**IN GRAY'S HOUSE**_

"_When Juvia sings, she'll dedicate it to me and when she does that, I'll propose to her and she'll say yes. And then all of us will live happily …"_

_I was so confident that my plan would work… it really was the biggest mistake that I have ever made. I really am an idiot!_

_All of it happened, I never thought Lyon would come and ruin it all. I should've let Canna finish her prediction… but I was too late._

_Everything happened so fast…_

_I saw them kissing (Which didn't happen), I went to her apartment, I kissed her, I was blinded by all the things that had happened, I proposed to her, she said yes, I saw their faces, their hearts broken, them attempting suicide, and her calling our wedding off, she got pregnant and brought Nashi to the world, we thought I was the father but we were wrong, she was Natsu's but we didn't tell her the truth, yet, all the fake smiles, regrets, lies and many more… before we knew it, it was already four years since the incident. Natsu and Juvia arrived, and now, I have to fix all the mistakes that I have done._

_I asked Canna about my future again before I took the mission and she answered me with 'Happily ever after… with Juvia' and I smiled at her. Knowing all of it is going to be fixed._

"So is that all of it?" Juvia asked after hearing everything

"Yeah, all of it"

"But… I'm still confused… who is Nashi's father?"

"Natsu and I know, right now they're fixing it like what we're doing right now."

"Last question, are you and Lucy married?"

"No, like I told you, she cancelled the wedding… because of all the things that happened… but I'm taking the role of Nashi's father… while Natsu was gone. She was my responsibility too, you know."

"O-okay… c-c-c-can y-you d-d-do y-y-you p-p-plan a-g-a-i-i-i-n?" Gray smiled and nodded while chuckling

"Yeah"

"R-really?" After hearing all of these, she decided to forgive Gray even though her voice back in her head was telling her that she forgave the bastard easily, but Juvia doesn't care

"That's the truth…" Gray fished something from his pants (Surprisingly, he still had one) and once he got a hold of the thing, his smile widened, "Juvia, I brought this ring four years ago, in an attempt of asking you to be my wife, but what happened next wasn't in my plan… but I still kept this ring, hoping that one day you're still alive there somehow and that you'll come back and forgive me… I hope you forgive me though… do you?" Juvia nodded, "If you _really _forgive me, then, will you come back to the old Juvia I knew? You know, the 'Gray-sama~!' and the using of third person and many more things about you that made me fall in love with you…" Juvia blushed while he said that, did she really make Gray fall for her? I mean REALLY?

Gray stood up and so did Juvia, people inside the café and also outside started to stare at the couple but they ignored the attention they were attracting and continued with their own business. Gray knelt on one knee and took Juvia's hand, while Juvia was still blushing.

"Juvia Lockser, the one that I am truly in love with, the one who makes me lose my 'cool' looks when she's around or the one who makes me nervous when she comes near me, the only one I love, will you marry me? Pretty please, with parfait in your hand?" Juvia giggled at the last part, and paused for a while. Gray was kind of nervous because she wasn't saying a thing. Just standing there and giggling at him. Until…

"Yes"

"Y-yes?" This word made him the happiest man in the whole wide universe! When he asked Lucy if she can be his girl, she said 'yes', yes, but he didn't feel like what he felt like this when he heard Juvia say 'yes'. Was it because of the question? No, it was because of the girl who answered it.

"YES!" Juvia shrieked

"YES!" Gray yelled 'yes' because of happiness

"Yesss!" The people around cheered. And then they kissed, it was so passionate and it was also Juvia's first kiss, you can't say the same to Gray but, it was his first time feeling this way. _That_ you can say.

**BACK IN THE GUILD **

"I think something's happening that's really important right now…" Mira muttered,

"Intuition?" Mira only nodded, while Levy stared at her

"Might be Gray proposing to Juvia, you know, what Lyon said." Ultear appeared from behind Levy, smirking while her arms were crossed and beside her was Meredy and beside Meredy was Erza who was smiling at them.

"Awww, I should've watched them~! It would be so cute!" Mira put on a pouty face while the others giggled

"Don't worry Mira; I got it on tape. It's really cute, and also romantic—"

"THE TAPE! GIVE ME THE TAPE!" Meredy immediately gave the now crazy match-maker the tape

Almost everyone in the guild watched the whole proposal thing, including their master, Gildarts, (He agreed to be one because of Master Makarov's wish, he takes missions at times and when he's not there Laxus becomes the temporary master

While all of it happened outside the couple inside the infirmary also has things happening inside.

But, what is it?

* * *

**This chapter was really DIFICULT to write, and try adding that to the depression and stuff. **

**And I know this isn't really a great chapter, (Like any other chapters were so great)**

**So guys, if you want to criticize me, its okay, but please take it easy on me. I'm the kind of girl who's insecure in EVERYTHING she does and questions ALL of the things I DO! And if I can't take it anymore, I think I'll have to delete this story… I THINK… **

**Sayonara~ **

**Nyan- *in a sad way* **


	10. A happy ending?

**Ahhhhh~ All of you are so nice… I feel a lot better, now that I've read your reviews on how you love this… I'm really, really, REALLY sorry about my behavior last chapter. REALLY.**

**And I hope I make it up to you all with this chapter? (A happy ending, or not?)**

**-And guys… you might expect my lateness because school just started last June 3… and also, we're the graduating class and our schedule is really tight. You know what the old people say (Or our parents, guardians etc.) Study first before the computer because it's always there. (And maybe I can only update on holidays and weekdays –maybe-)**

**Second Reason:**

**Because I'm rewriting my other story 'Girls vs. Boys' and I'm only on chapter 6, I'm kinda stuck. (And I'm working on my new story –still haven't written anything yet, just the A/N-)**

**Okay, so, enjoy? ^.^" And, gomanasai for being so late. Not updating for many 2 week or 3? I'm too lazy to check when and I also forgot. **

**INSIDE THE INFERMARY**

"Natsu… I have to tell you something…" Lucy looked down on the ground, eyes looking very nervous and she was playing with her fingers nervously.

Natsu cupped her face and looked at her with a concerned look, "What is it?" He said in a husky voice, obviously worried about the lass' behavior

"It's about Nashi and, you know, the family."

"Meaning Gray, you and Nashi?" Natsu asked, he was hurt because she used family with 'Gray' in it. But who was he (Natsu) to her? A _friend? Just _a friend? He was really hurt and it can be seen in his eyes. Lucy shook her head, confusing Natsu. He raised a brow gesturing her to explain.

"Wrong, meaning, me, you, and Nashi" His eyes widened, why him?! Was he a part of the family? Yes, he is a part of the family, family with the whole guild with it but, the family 'mother, father and daughter?!' No way Jose, is he a part of it! Right?

"How is that?" He raised a brow

"Y-you see…" She paused, thinking of an idea how the heck she should explain things.

"What is it? C'mon Luce, don't be shy…" He reassured smiling at her lovingly,

"Here goes nothing." She inhaled then exhaled, "Nashi is your daughter—"She was cut off by Natsu suddenly fainting, "NATSU!" Lucy yelled, trying to catch the salmon-haired-fir-dragon-slayer-guy but sadly, failed.

**10 minutes later…**

Natsu opened one eye and saw Lucy's sighing figure, he was curious why the heck he was here? So, he asked, "Luce, why a-am I here?" Lucy looked at him

"You… fainted—"

"Because?" Gesturing her to continue

"Because I told you that Nashi is your daughter?" She said more of a question than a statement, Natsu almost fainted again but he tried his best not to. And successfully did.

"Sh-she is?" Lucy barely nodded, but it was enough for him to understand

"She is"

"Please tell me it's not because of _that_ day." He was now very afraid of what might Erza do, he just came back and this is what's happening to him? Death, _again_?

"Don't worry; death isn't by your side this time…" Natsu sighed, "And Erza already knows that the father is you." With that said Natsu almost, ALMOST died from fear.

"Again, Natsu, daijobu" **(A/N: Is the spelling right? Daijobu [Or is it Shinpai shinaide?]- Don't worry… I'm not 100% sure about it, so if you know anything PM/Review SEVEN! –That's me-) **She patted his head in chibi form while smiling, "She already forgave you 3 years and 2 months ago…" Natsu looked up, changing back to his old self (from chibi form)

"Two months?" He asked in a cute voice

"Yes, two months. They took about a month and three weeks to convince her to not bring you back to life and kill you again." Natsu sweat dropped, wow, she was going to do that? It was REALLY a good thing he did what he did our years ago or he'll be dead by now without even knowing he had a daughter.

"When did you find out?" He asked in a fatherly tone, well he should have that side because he is now a father (Correction: Four years ago, but he just knew that fact now so why don't we consider this now)

"A month after you left" It was understandable, it will take her a month or maybe a week or two to know that she was pregnant…

"When did you receive the news?"

"2 weeks after you 'attempted suicide' and 'died'" She made quotation marks in the air using her hands

"How?"

"Morning sickness, at first, I didn't believe what was just happening to me and ignored it but when I was really annoyed about the sickness, I asked Wendy about it and she said I was."

**After a moment of silence…**

"O-okay… so… did you read my diary?" Natsu asked, hoping she didn't, and that Warren did what he told him to.

"D-diary?"

"Yeah the diary, my diary"

"O-oh… that…"

"So? Did you?"

"Only the first parts, especially your favorite part… and the time where you said 'Goodbye'… is the part where I stopped. But I kept on reading and reading your diary again and again and always stop at the part where you said goodbye… I always ended up crying myself to sleep." She was again about to cry but stopped when she felt Natsu's warm touch on her shoulders. She was a bit disappointed about him only touching her shoulders; he could've touched her on the cheeks or held her hands or her waist and hugged her etc. But it was okay.

"Luce, please don't cry…" Now he cupped her cheeks, making her blush, "Did Warren try to take the diary away from you?" Lucy nodded

"But I hid it away from him, he didn't give up and I also didn't give up… I know it's wrong but I just didn't want anyone to take it away from me. It was an important thing to me and will always be." Natsu felt guilty because of what he had requested Warren to do, why did even ask Warren to do it? Was he scared that maybe she'll find out that he isn't dead at all? No, that wasn't it, was he scared that she'll find him? No, it also not that either… or was he scared that maybe all of what happened in the guild will come back to him again and haunts him when she sees him? Maybe it was it. But, he still felt guilty because of what he asked Warren to do. He wanted to take something precious away from Lucy. How could he?

"Natsu?" Lucy said bringing him back to reality.

"Huh?"

"Do you still remember that day, the day we made…" She blushed, "N-Nashi?" Natsu blushed too, thinking about it. Especially when she said 'made', Oh My Gosh, **(This isn't Rated K anymore… but don't worry, I'm trying to not do anything Rated M or something.) **

"Y-yes, I do." He hesitantly said

"You know, when I was told that Gray wasn't the father I was really happy… and even though they didn't tell me who the father is… I already knew who it was." She hugged him, and he hugged her back, "And it was you Natsu." She whispered, then smiled lovingly at him

"Me too, when you told me that my daughter was Nashi I was really happy that I could do something like burn up the whole world," Lucy's eyes widened, she does not want Natsu to burn the whole world! "I'm just kidding" He laughed, Lucy hit his head playfully and laughed along with him. The only one need is Nashi to laugh with them and they could be the perfect family of three.

"Momma, what's happening there?" Nashi rubbed her eyes cutely and yawned after; she removed her blanket and went to where Lucy and Natsu are.

"Nothing Nashi, we're just…" Lucy was now lost in her words

"Talking" Natsu finished, knowing well that Lucy needs help. Usually Lucy was the one doing it but now, the world was turned upside down. Natsu was now saving Lucy, not in battle, but in words or something like that.

"Talking?" The two nodded, "Then why are you hugging each other?" She accusingly pointed at the two, "You aren't doing anything, right?" Lucy and Natsu blushed, then immediately let go of each other.

"So, what _were_ you doing? Tell me everything that you did when I was asleep." She put one hand on her hip and her index finger from her other hand still pointing at the two.

"So smart, yet so annoying like Lucy when we were young." Natsu muttered, but it was enough for Lucy and Nashi to hear.

"HEY!" Both of them said in unison, followed by Lucy kick and "Nashi glare". Oh, what a duo.

"Don't… kill… me" Natsu said in a squeaky voice, covering his private part. That's the part where Lucy kicked, and it hurts so much! Her Lucy kick has really improved.

"I won't, know that you just came back, I will never kill you." She had a sweet smile on her face, and then it quickly changed into a different smile. The smile that's related to Mira when she's in her demon form and somehow like Erza when she wants to kill Natsu when he did something really bad especially when he accidentally ate her cake, not to mention Wendy's smile, the first time he had seen Wendy become angry was when he did that… *Shiver* and add that to Lucy when you say she's fat, she smiles creepily and is ready to kill anyone who dared say that. "I'm just going to hurt you _badly_. BADLY" That sent shivers to his spines, his woman was going to practically kill him!

"Oh God, why?" he mumbled, fortunately, it was soft enough for the two to not hear.

"Back to the topic, what did you two do?" He looked at Lucy with a confused look, was she (Nashi) always like this to everyone or was she just like this to him?

"Don't worry; she's always like that to everyone." She laughed then her eyes diverted to her daughter. The lad just nodded hesitantly

"We talked about family—" Lucy started, only to be cut off by her daughter

"Family? What about it?" She raised one of her cute brows. **(Weird, he's describing her brows 'cute'.) **

"Do you want me to say it straightforwardly?" Natsu asked, receiving a nod from his daughter, "What a cute kid," He shook his head then said; "I'm your father" She looked at him, as if examining his body if he was REALLY her father. Pink hair, just like Nashi's, charcoal eyes, attitudes not so different and also her magic was also not so different. She was a Celestial mage and also a fire-dragon slayer and her grin is also similar to his but only in a girly way…

Was it that hard to believe?

"I know my father isn't papa Gray but… you? The great Dragneel is my father!" She dramatically threw her hands in the air, Lucy and Natsu simply nodded then she jumped for joy. A smile plastered on her face. Was she that happy that Natsu was her father?

"Natsu's my father! How cool is that?!" What level of cuteness does she have? 100%? Maybe… just maybe

"You're not mad?" Lucy asked, why would she be mad? — oh, yeah, he have read a book (Yes, he read a book) about a girl getting angry because her mother didn't tell her that he was her father, then ran away from home and after some twist and turns and crying people, she came back and they lived happily ever after. But how could Nashi easily accept this without getting mad?

"No, why would I?" She raised a brow again, looking slightly confused.

"Because, I didn't tell you who your father is… and…" Lucy reasoned, Nashi only gave her a smile and said,

"Oh that? It's okay!" Lucy and Natsu's eyes widened, "You told me that papa Gray wasn't my father and it's enough, plus, my father is Natsu Dragneel, _the_ Natsu Dragneel! You picked the right man momma! Good Job" Her eyebrows grew thick and her eyes became ones like Rock Lee in Naruto, and gave a thumb up to her mother. Lucy laughed at her daughter's antics while Natsu was frozen, her daughter wasn't mad, and she even thanked her mom for picking the _right_ man. Wow, what a weirdo, just like Lucy. They really are related. Like mother like daughter, he never thought it was true.

"Group hug?" Natsu requested, gesturing them to come.

"Papa!" Nashi squealed, getting ahead of the walking Lucy

"Oh, Natsu" She smiled, hugging her family.

This was now, the perfect family of three. They were happy and so is everyone else, Gray and Juvia, and also Natsu, Lucy and Nashi. Both will have great futures ahead of them, but not today or tomorrow or the day after tomorrow. Someday, they will have a peaceful life as a family. There's still trouble up ahead, so it's not going to end that easy.

"Even though they're a happy family right now, it will soon end. And I need to prevent that from happening, I am their friend and I must do everything to help them. Even if I have to sacrifice everything that I have" A woman from a corner said, she stood up with a worried expression and left the building. Tears falling from her eyes

**Sorry I had to end this at that; I didn't know what I was going to add, so I needed to do it. And I've also been reading FT manga (Just discovered the .com, why couldn't I have discovered it few months earlier?! WHY?! **

**And gomenasai for its shortness and for updating late, I'm really busy, and like I told you, school just started and we're the graduating class. -.-"so schedule's tight!**

**-Thanks guys again for supporting this story and for your nice reviews~!**

**Sayonara~**

**Nyan~**


	11. Is this really the happy ending?

**Hallloooo~! As you all know (Or maybe just found out) This story is not yet the ending and maybe it will be longer… maybe… so please keep supporting my simple story~! And I hope I make your day, somehow… so, onegaishmasu review if you want to! \./**

**-And guys, I just realized, some of you might have gotten the wrong idea about my 'closing' A/N… and I'm really sorry about that -.-" Gomene…-**

**And, please help me figure this out… is a sequel when you finish the story? Cause if it is then what do you call a story that you want to make before the ending? Or more like Natsu and Juvia's lives in Demon Tail. If you like the idea, just tell me and if you don't, tell me too, awigatou. It's because I'm planning to make a story about Juvia and Natsu's life in Demon Tail, but don't worry, it will be like their lives in FT ;D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the anime, its characters and also the song 'Sparks fly' TS (Also known as: Taylor Swift –that's what my cousins and I call her-) owns it.**

**So, here goes nothing.**

**Presenting: Chapter 11: Is this really the happy ending? –I think all of my chapter's title starting from chapter 9 is all questions-**

* * *

_"Even though they're a happy family right now, it will soon end. And I need to prevent that from happening, I am their friend and I must do everything to help them. Even if I have to sacrifice everything that I have" _

_Who is this mysterious woman? Is she really mysterious or is she goes by the name and appearance of someone you know?_

* * *

**-Outside the infirmary-**

"Minna, let's party!" Everyone started partying when Juvia and Gray arrived from the café, at first they were surprised that they already knew the proposal thing but now they thought that maybe Mira, Erza or Ultear might have done something. And so, they shrugged it off.

People were singing, but prevented Gajeel to do it because; he had gotten worst in singing.

"Drop everything now~!" Meredy sang, and like the idiots they were, they did what she said even though she didn't really command them to do it. The idiots that were drinking booze threw the bottles/barrels that they were holding or drinking, on the ground, the others dropped their cakes— let's not forget about Erza's strawberry cake- which she did not drop on purpose, someone was throwing his/her stuff then accidentally, it bumped Erza and made her drop her cake.

_"Meet me in the pouring rain~"_

Now, a rampaging Erza was on its way. Wow, just, wow. Was this the guild that just lost their nakama four years ago and sulked in the years? Was really Fairy Tail this good at partying that the four years of their nakama's absence DOES NOT mean a thing?! Well, it did, but, how can they just party and not worry about things that they should be worrying about? Like Sabertooth? — Just ignore that one.

Okay, so, now, Erza's trying to kill whoever it was who bumped her and made her drop her cake. To make it all worse is that it was her last slice, and she can't buy anymore cake because she already bought all of it and like I said earlier, it was her last piece. She was about to treasure it and do something fun with it, like put the biggest strawberry on top of it and eat it in the guild, laughing and telling stories to her friend. But noooo, someone just has to bump her and make her drop it. Bulldog + Shitzu= a new breed. (If you get what I mean)

Some, naming Canna drinking all the supplies of booze in the guild, having a drinking contest with Bacchus (Wait, How the heck did he get in there?) but sadly, again, failed.

"You~ *Hics* get~ *Hics* out of _the _GUILD! *Hics*" The drunk Canna said, unconsciously vomiting on Wakaba's face

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Wakaba yelled, completely annoyed by the mage's doing

"Shut up Wakaba, do you want Gildarts to kill you?" Macao warned, he had seen how Gildarts got angry when someone touched his 'precious' daughter, and it was horrible.

Shivering, he said, "O-oh, n-n-ne-v-v-v-v-e-r m-m-m-m-i-i-i-i-n-d –t-t-t-h-h-a-a-a-t y-y-y-o-o-o-u c-c-c-a-a-a-a-n a-l-l-l-w-w-w-a-a-a-y-y-y-y-s vomitonmyfaceCana-sama." Macao simply laughed at the geezer's face, he was really scared! Ahhh, his face was priceless

Some people were simply talking to each other, or just match making and Mira and Ultear are responsible for that.

"So, Levy, what did you and Gajeel do in your honey moon?" The book worm's face was colored a thousand shades of red; she was really trying to forget about that because it was really embarrassing. Honestly, one day when her kids ask her- _IF_ her kids ask her about that, she would totally act like she didn't hear them even though she did, she would just act like she didn't. Yes, that was a good plan. And she'll do that to them as well. Just ignore and pretend you didn't hear them, act as if you didn't hear a single thing then change the subject.

"Hey everyone, where's Natsu and Lucy?" She asked, in a completely innocent face. But it was TOO innocent for them and they exactly knew what she was planning. Hey, they've done that several times too!

"Oh, Levy, I know what you're planning so don't change the subject." Mira said

"Yeah, and if you're wondering where they are, their inside the infirmary. Lying is a part of our job. I'm the witch, she's the demon and Erza's the devil, according to Jellal… in another universe." Ultear smirked

"Tch," She shook her head, "I forgot about all about it, now can we change the subject now?" Mira and Ultear both shook their heads stubbornly; sometimes having stubborn friends is just so annoying. If they don't get what they want, they don't leave you alone. Fudge.

"No can do missy, you can't forget something like that _that _easily you know." Mira smiled

"And I remember, you're the Guild's bookworm right? Maybe even the smartest one here, so, how can you forget such a thing?" Ultear's got a point, but why can't she think of a better excuse than that?!

"Okay, fine! I give up! But I won't tell you anything!" She crossed her arms, and then turned away.

"Oh, what an innocent woman" Mira whispered in Ultear's ear, while she nodded response

Other guild members were just dancing around like a bunch of dolts- which they are

"Ahahahahaha~ I wanna dance! And love~ And dance! And—" Canna sang while drinking her booze and at the same time until Bacchus again challenged her to a drinking contest

"Canna! Come and have a drinking contest with *Hics* with *Hics*with me~!" Wakaba tried to smack him in the back of his head but sadly failed because he was just too strong for him. Macao didn't even waste his time doing it and just caught the whole thing on tape so that he could inform Gildarts and Laxus about it all.

Oh, how lucky Canna is to have relatives, one her husband and one as her father and both are the strongest mages in Fairy Tail, as the guild master-her father and as the temporary guild master- her husband.

"Tch, young people" He muttered, this was like what Master would say, but he wasn't here anymore… and they all hated that… maybe someone can bring him to life. Just maybe, and if someone did it, they would be really happy and do anything they want just to repay them and give them thanks. But all of them know that it can never happen, so why hope? The dead can't be brought back to life.

"Macao, shut up" Wakaba said through gritted teeth. He was one of them who was most affected by his death. All of them are affected, yes, but they were really close to master, including, Mira who cried so long, Erza also was very close to master. She cried and cried and she didn't even eat her strawberry cake or anything. She didn't fight, took any more missions, became worse (Then what she was before when Juvia and Natsu were gone) and forgot the true meaning of Fairy Tail.

Gildarts who had just arrived from a mission also cried and cried and had never seen him in that state before and also Laxus who almost killed Porliyusica and Wendy for what they had failed to do, then after that, he left and returned a few months later, with an emotionless face. Not the bored one, but an emotionless one, he still hadn't move on. But when Canna came to him and tried to cheer him up, he finally gave some emotions and decided to marry the woman.

They all, received a letter from their beloved master (Who wrote it when he was still alive) and it all gave them courage to fight again and somehow healed their broken hearts. But they were still sad about the master's death. But wait till Natsu hears about this. Maybe not now, they wouldn't want Natsu to cry or sulk. No, they don't want that, maybe when the time is right they will tell him but not now.

"Okay, I'm sorry… I just really missed him." He shook his head, and then continued taping the contest.

Wakaba stood up and sat beside Macao who was still taping the contest, he rested his arm on Macao's right shoulder and said, "It's okay, all of us miss him. But what will we tell Natsu? That master died?" Macao hit him on the back of his head

"What the hell are you saying?! Let's just keep it a secret!" Wakaba shook his head

"No, he'll have to find out sooner or later. He has the right to know what happened to master. He's one of his children." Macao smiled sadly

"It's funny how he called us his children when we're 50 year olds" He laughed sadly, Macao nodded. (I'm not so sure about that and I'm too lazy to search)

"I don't know why, but, why do we always lose our loved ones? Why can't we just live happily like the old days?" Macao asked, looking up the sky (Yes, their inside the guild but the boisterous members made a hole, that's why Macao can see the sky. Gladly, it wasn't raining)

"Everything happens for a reason old geezer." He teased, but what he said was true. All of them were true.

"It seems like everything we do, it kept reminding us of master." Wakaba silently agreed the man's words.

With that, they ended their conversation and continued watching the drunken people. If Bacchus just does something to the brunette, Laxus will surely come running and beat the crap out of his stupid ass.

Right after they ended their conversation, when Erza finally found the one responsible for her precious strawberry cake and was about to kill him, when Mira and Ultear was again going to tease Levy, again, and when Laxus was going to kill Bacchus for planning something to his precious wife (I know he's OOC), Natsu, Nashi and Lucy appeared right in front of the guild.

All of them became silent and exchanged glances.

SILENCE~

"Nat- wait, why the hell are you carrying Nashi?" Wakaba asked, he wasn't there when Lucy told them that she was Natsu's child, he thought that it was from Gray, then he heard it wasn't from Gray and then became curious of who might be the father but received no answer so he shrugged it off. But Macao on the other hand, witnessed it all and he exactly knows why. Lucy told Natsu about Nashi.

He nudged Wakaba using his elbow and whispered, "Natsu is Nashi's father, idiot!" Wakaba nodded then processed the whole thing in his mind. And having a late reaction in 3, 2, 1…

"WHAT?!" Macao face-palmed both mentally and physically, sometimes he's just smarter than him.

"No need to worry, I… um… I'm happy." He didn't know what to say, but it was okay because they understood it even though it had no sense.

"So Lucy told you that you're the father?" Erza laughed, finding this very funny.

"Uh… err… Erza?" Jellal hesitantly called, Erza turned her head to the blue haired man

"What?"

"Why are you laughing?" Erza only laughed at this question and answered in between laughs

"Nothing, I just find it very funny how we suffered for four years searching for Natsu and Juvia and when we were about to give up, they finally showed up and we acted like they weren't even gone for how many years. And after that, we found out that Gray and Juvia are engaged- which just happened now, and now Natsu and Lucy tells us that Natsu already knows that Nashi's their daughter." She continued laughing, the others listened to her silently, until Mira clapped her hands and started giggling, getting half of the guild's attention

Ultear, Meredy and Levy finally got it and started laughing too. One by one, the guild members started laughing and laughing until they fell on the floor clutching their stomachs while agreeing with everything Erza said. Natsu, Lucy, Juvia and Gray just stood there dumb founded, and oh, Nashi started giggling too.

"Wha?" Natsu manage to say, nobody heard him but Lucy, Juvia and Gray.

"I-I don't understand why you guys are laughing so… we'll just go and have a time alone talking…" Gray said

"Y-yeah, we'll just go and talk. Natsu-nii, Lucy-san, let's go." Juvia smiled at the two and followed the couple, Nashi went over to Erza when she started choking on her own saliva, and started helping her… stop laughing. And to make it happen, she needs to make her angry.

"So… we'll just go now." Natsu said, unsure

"Wait, where will we talk? In my house? Or in one of your houses?" She pointed at the three

"Natsu-nii and I share the same house~!" Juvia raised her hands and she can feel Gray's aura changing into a VERY different one. It felt like he was jealous. But what was he jealous of? Was he jealous of the fact that Natsu and Juvia share the same house?

It was a good thing Natsu noticed it immediately and told him a very important fact.

"Chill out Gray, we're siblings and I can never do something to her. We hug but it's a brother-sister one." Gray slowly changed moods while the two women giggled. This was the first time they've seen Gray jealous, usually it was Juvia who was always jealous but now, the world has totally turned upside down.

"Tch, if you do anything else to her…" Eyes closed, aura back to the scary one, he caught the metal pole that was flying that was going to hit him earlier, and without even looking at it he snapped it into two, "You'll be like that pole earlier. Snapped into two" He sent a glare to Natsu which made Natsu shiver

"Hey, don't kill him. I don't want my husband to die." She smiled

"I understand the way you act Gray-sama, but…" A sudden change of mood, "if you even dare do something to him, I'll call the marriage off." She threatened, Gray nodded coolly but inside he was crying and thinking, "Juvia, I finally have you and you finally forgave me, so please don't leave me~!" He tried his best not to look totally un-cool and out of character, and he succeeded in that.

"Okay, so, let's go." Lucy wanted to g now because it was getting hard for them to even go out of the building because of how the members were partying.

"Wait, let's call Lissana first. I need to talk to her about something." Natsu said in a serious tone, but what was it that he wanted to talk about?

"Umm… okay?"

"Don't worry Lucy, I won't betray you." He gave her a reassuring smile and rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Okay" She, then, returned the smile

"But where's Lissana?" They all looked at Juvia; she was looking down on the ground, unsure, and was fidgeting.

"Oh yeah, but, where _is _she?" Gray asked

"Maybe she's out buying food for Mira-san and the bar." Juvia suggested

"You're right, and after that, she'll arrange all the things she brought and will sleep after. She's a really busy person you know." Lucy pointed out, she had seen Lissana work sometimes, and she can say. It was hard.

"O-okay, I guess I'll just talk to her tomorrow." He finally gave up, thanks God.

"Final call, let's go home already or else I'm all going to leave you here." Lucy said lazily, the others just followed her while nodding

* * *

"… You'll do it, to save her, and I'll do it…" A woman's voice said

The man smiled sadly and said, "To save Natsu-san and Lucy's relationship… and also to ensure their safety…"

"Especially Lucy's…" The woman frowned

* * *

******Okay, so it didn't become what you expected **(Maybe) it to be, it's just a bunch of happy moments in the guild or someplace without a certain person… and if you still hadn't figured out who the person/woman is, then, good luck~! And if you did, then, congratulations!

**And, and, and, I know it's already been two chapters without any news about the woman and about what will happen next chapter… I really have so many ideas in this story. Don't know why though, and also, if possible, you can give guesses about who might the man be~!**

**-And, oh yeah~ I heard Harry's voice in the phone! But I quickly ran away from my friend who was holding the phone and talking to him because I was really nervous- It was the best day evah! **


	12. Sting and Lissana TOGETHER! Oh fudge

**Oh God, how long was it since I've updated? I was really busy guys! Please forgive me! I was really confused what to do! School or Updating? Unfortunately, School won. And also, because I was reading the most amazing fic I have ever read EVER! It's "Lead by fate" by "Evee-chan" and it's the second HunterXHunter fic that I read! If you read HunterXHunter fics, I recommend that story to you~!}**

**And also, for "145863" I know this really sucks, and I know 21 people are so little in number but don't say they have bad taste okay? Just say the story sucks and DO NOT join my readers or whatever 21 people you're talking about in this criticism and also, I wrote this to thank you for your criticism because without this I wouldn't know my mistakes or whatever it is. If you could, please continue criticizing my story so I can make a better one. I'll just rewrite this story over again and make the plot different (I really need to get a beta reader.) like what I did in the other one and if you could, please criticize that one too. And, I know this isn't as popular as Honey honey or Suicidal Boyfriend. It's because, I'm a different author and no author is alike, like people (Well authors are people but… oh well) All have differences. To balance this world, some must be bad at writing and some must be very good. That's just the world and I know it sucks. I hope you make an account so that I don't have to put this in the story and let the others see this fucking (Gomene) author's note. I'm a bitch! (Not so sure bout' that)**

**And oh, today my imagination will be fucking bullshit! (I'm not very used in saying bad words but I felt like it, so, gomene)**

**(And, I know the new couple in this chapter is really NOT happening… but, gotta do it. *shrugs*) {And also, I want to ask you good people, how do I get a Beta Reader? Ask him/her, "Hey, can you beta read my story?" or whatever?} **

**SO, off with the story!**

**Teiji: Chapter 13 (Teiji means 'Presenting'. I looked it up on the English-Japanese translator)**

\(o)/

"Okay, so, whose house are we going to go again?" Gray asked, again. They were now far away from the guild, trying to think of a place where they'll stay and talk privately. And it was Gray who had something to tell them.

"What about ours?" Juvia again suggested, she raised her hand shyly while the others looked at her

"Y-yeah, I'd like to see your house." Lucy smiled, and then started imagining, "I think half of the house will be really normal, and that will be Juvia's part, like what room she had when she was in Fairy Hills, while the other half…" She stopped at that part where she has to say how horrible Natsu's room might be and how stinky it'll be. Juvia and Natsu sweat-dropped while Gray imagined the same thing that Lucy was imagining

"H-how irresponsible do you think I am?" Natsu asked

"Very, very, very, very much…" Lucy silently agreed and added

"I'm now imagining the house being on fire everyday…"

"Oh Juvia, how did you survive?! It sounds like a miracle for Juvia to be not affected by Natsu's infection!" Gray sighed in relief

"Gray-sama sounds like Lyon…" She sweat-dropped, "Oh yeah, where is Lyon-san?" She asked to nobody in particular

"Who cares?" Gray shrugged, while he unconsciously stripped.

"To be honest, I care about him." Juvia said honestly, while saying it innocently.

"Lyon, wherever you are, I will hunt you down and KILL you." This is NOT just a joke. He was really going to hunt him down and kill him, even if he's in the South Pole, he will do it.

"Never knew Gray could be this over protective." Natsu muttered, loud enough for Lucy to hear

"Uh-huh, and I know why he had been over protective." Lucy crossed her arms, looking entertained while watching Juvia hold Gray down, and Gray trying to go find Lyon and kill him. Natsu looked at his woman with a puzzled expression.

"Well, they haven't seen each other in years and he thought he was the reason why she died, so, he'll do everything to protect her and kill anyone who'll hurt her or have some romantic feelings for her or something." She explained, smirking at her own smart self.

"O-okay…" He nodded

"Gray-sama~ Stop it! I care for him as a FRIEND! A FRIEND I TELL YOU! He is JUST A FRIEND!" When she said the last part, 'he is just a friend' Lyon appeared and seems to hear the whole speech and to be honest, he was hurt, Even though he said that he knew when they came back, they'll be engaged, he's still hurt… it just hurts. Like hell. It was like swords was thrown to him, straight in the head, the vital parts and last but not the least, the heart.

He dropped his groceries, but held the tickets in his hands. He held it tightly, safely putting it in his pockets and planned that later on, he'll give it to the couple.

"O-oh, h-h-hey… Juvia-chan, Gray-the-ice-bastard, Lucy and Natsu…. Hey… I was just passing by and saw strands of blue hair and…. Yeah…. I was just passing by." He awkwardly said

Gray reacted from the new nickname Lyon gave him, 'Gray-the-ice-bastard' and said, "Hey!" But was ignored by the mages

"Lyon… I-I-I'm sorry!" Juvia bowed her head, and apologized again

"It's okay, really, I know stripper here…" Gray, again, heard what he called him and commented silently, "Said the not stripping gay,"

"can catch your heart again and ask you some really common thing to say when you want to marry him/her." And again, he commented, "Hah! You're not just romantic enough for MY Juvia! That's why she wants you and her to JUST be FRIENDS!" He pointed at Lyon all high and mighty, while Lyon stood there annoyed by the childish actions of his old frenemy

"No," Juvia dead-panned, "he's very romantic specially with his accent" Gray almost lost his composure, "and why I wanted to only become friends with him is unknown but I gotta say, he's more of a gentleman than Gray-sama." Silence

"WHAT?!" Gray couldn't take it anymore and yelled

"This was unexpected" Natsu thought

"Juvia… I think you've said enough…." Lucy also thought, "Why can't she just lie to the poor striper— ugh. The Natsu disease and there's no known cure."

"Juvia-chan…." Lyon blushed

"She's got you bro… poor popsicle head, it felt like she rejected you but… so hard to say…. What's the term again? Ugh… I really should stop talking, right?" Natsu was completely ignored by the grown ups

"Anyways, here," Lyon handed out the tickets to Juvia, and started to leave

"Lyon, what's this?" Juvia showed him the tickets

"It's tickets for your honey-moon!" Lyon said rather cheerfully, Juvia blushed a thousand shades of red thinking what could— ablah blah, blah, Lucy giggled while Natsu tilted his head.

"W-what?"

"I accept" Lyon bowed his head

"You accept what?"

"That you'll never love me, blah, blah, blah" He nonchalantly said, Juvia felt sad a bit and said

"Ah, thanks you Lyon-kun" She beamed a smile at him

"Welcome?"

"Lissana!" A familiar voice yelled the name of the youngest Strauss, they can hear the man sob… but, why?

"Bixlow?" Lucy asked, it was rare to see Bixlow crying. This was very super duper rare.

"He's crying? HELL HE'S CRYING! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! THE WIERDO LOOKING FREAK SHOW IS CRYING!" Natsu ran around in circles and started pulling his pink hair out. Lucy decided to knock him out.

"Bixlow, tell me, why the HELL are you crying?" Lucy asked in a serious voice, he was embarrassing, heck HE WAS VERY, VERY, VERY, SUPER, DUPER, VERY, EMBARRASSING!

"L-L-L- *sniff*" Lucy sent him a glare

"Stutter and you'll have your jaw broken in a blink of an eye." She threatened

"LissanaleftmeforthestupidfuckingStingwhoisaSABRET OOTHmember!" This shocked the ladies plus the strippers, except for Natsu who is still unconscious.

"What. The. Hell. Are. You. Saying?" Lucy and Lissana have been very close since the incident and she can't tell what made Lissana break up with Bixlow… it's not because he's ugly and seriously looks like he was experimented by a mad scientist and just came out from a freak show. No, it wasn't that. She had another reason and Lucy is going to find that out!

"Sting and Lissana are going out. She dumped me! Because of that stupid light Dragon Slayer!" He yelled, he was hurting inside and he did everything just to get Lissana back but all was vain. She wouldn't even look at his face! (Next time, he is going to get plastic surgery!)

"Bixlow, she has a reason." Juvia unexpectedly said, her eyes were like she was possessed or something and she wasn't herself and everyone felt it. She went paler and she was like a mannequin.

"Juvia, what are you saying?" Gray, with a hint of worry, asked. But Juvia wouldn't reply.

"Bixlow, everyone is in trouble. Mira-san, Lucy-san, Natsu-san, Lissana, Gray-sama, Lyon-kun…" She stopped, her knees were trembling and in a blink of an eye she fell on the ground.

"Juvia!" Gray and Lyon immediately came to her aid, Lucy was standing there shocked, also Natsu who was now conscious watched his beloved sister collapse.

Then his phone rang.

_If I could say what I wanna say—_

(Gotta say, his ring tone is girly)

"Who's this?" He asked the number unknown to him.

"Natsu-san," He immediately recognize who it was who called, it sounded like she was in a hurry.

"Wendy, what happened?" He asked

"Natsu-san, please come here in the guild with Lucy-san and the others- I'm really in a hurry because Warren-san's still not back here and we can't contact him, so I need to call everyone while the others prepare." On the other end, Natsu could hear Mira's voice and the others yelling.

"Right, we'll be there in a jiffy—"Then the line was cut off by the child— I meant, teenager.

"What was that Natsu?" Lucy asked, over hearing the conversation because the phone was on speaker mode.

"Something's not right, we need to go back to the guild as fast as we could!" Gray carried Juvia while Lyon assisted Bixlow because he was still very damn hurt. And Natsu carrying Lucy so he could ran fast and bring Lucy with him…

O

IN THE GUILD

o

"Where's Wendy?" Asked the worried-to-death-Natsu, worried about what will happen later which he guessed is NOT good.

"Natsu-san, come!" The said man, who was still carrying Lucy, went over to the teen. Gray and Juvia came next and saw Natsu headed over to where Wendy was, and came last were Lyon and Bixlow. Bixlow was very heavy I tell ya'

"Wendy, why do you need us?" Natsu asked, Lucy got off him and put her hands on her flushed face. It was very embarrassing with Natsu running around carrying her while she was yelling at him for him to stop and was completely ignored. It was as embarrassing as…. Um… when… Natsu discovering that she was wearing those kinds of underwear?

If you get what I mean

"Everybody, listen!" Her sweet voice called out to everyone, all of them stopped doing what they were doing and looked at the teen. "Laki-san, is everybody here?" She asked

"The only one who's missing is Lissana, Warren and some others who were on a job." She frowned, Wendy nodded and continued

"Mira-san, please, tell them." She gave Mira the microphone that she was holding later.

"Fellow guild mates, Charles have predicted a very horrifying future…" Mira paused and gave a very troubled look; she gulped and then decided to continue. "It has been a very hard thing to make Charles reveal the future to us… I can see why she hesitated, it is really a horrifying future…." She took a deep breath and then exhaled loudly. Her hands were trembling and it was clearly seen by her guild mates.

"I-I can't tell you… the future…" She then fell on her knees, terribly shaking and trying to hold her sob. Freed immediately came to her aid with Laxus, Canna and Elfman.

"Mira, calm down… you don't have to tell us…" Freed reassured

"Yeah, y-you just tell us what to do… and stuff…. Yeah" Laxus stuttered, not knowing what to say. In some time, he had liked Mira but then it was all lost when he noticed Canna.

"Mira… I never thought I'd see you like this again when I…. I was told that Natsu and Juvia are b-back." Canna's eyes widened, she had never wanted to see Mira like this ever again, at first the first days where the arc when Natsu and Juvia were gone, she had been like this, but when weeks came, she had tried to smile more and hide herself when she cried.

Laxus put his hand on Canna's shoulder to calm her down. It has always worked. She's now calmed down but still worried that Mira might be in that state again.

"What the heck is happening? I-I don't understand!" Natsu asked to no one in particular.

"Something horrible will happen in the future…" Lucy muttered

"I know that… but… _what_ will happen?" He again asked with a shaky voice

"I don't know but Mira wouldn't tell us and maybe it's for the best. We'll just have to wait for her to give us instructions." A serious look on her face

"Gray-sama…" Juvia was awake now and just heard everything, Gray took Juvia's hand and held it tightly but not the tight that can break her hand or hurt her. Lyon watched the couple not that far from the two.

"Juvia-chan….I…. promise that I will protect you." He told himself, he turned his head to see Ultear looking at him.

He and Ultear are almost the same age but Ultear looks older than him while Lyon looked years younger than her. Anyways, age and looks doesn't matter… it's not like Ul's in love with Lyon or something, but… just because— Ahhh~ so confusing. Is she in love with Lyon? If it is, well, it's just… unexpected.

"So, Mira, will you tell us what we should do to prepare?" Freed smiled at his wife, Mira looked at him still sobbing, for a few seconds and then finally nodded.

"O-okay… so… Reedus, draw steel walls, Freed set different kinds of runes all around the guild, Laxus put up lightning traps around the guild too, Elfman guard—" She was cut off by Freed suddenly interrupting her

"Wait, why are all these defenses? Shouldn't we be fighting them too?" With Mira all putting up all kinds of defenses and is very worried, maybe their future really was horrible.

She frowned "Just trust me, will you, Freed?" Freed barely nodded

"Okay, fine. Reedus, Laxus-san, and Elfman, let's go!" He yelled then looked back at the worried-to-death white haired mage, "Continue bossing our friends around, okay?" He smiled.

"Sure" She replied, but still didn't smile.

"Let's move it!" He ran outside the guild with the others in charge of defense.

Back to Mira, "Wendy, you know the future too and you know what me must do, so please help me in telling them what they should do. I know you'll do a great job." She smiled at the blue haired teen who was blinking, surprised at the older mage's words.

"M-me?" She pointed at herself, blushing. Oh, the responsibility in the job! One mistake, then, BOOM! Leads to downfall… it doesn't really make any sense. Because, you know, the future, whatever you do in the past to change the future, the future will still happen because all the things that happened in the past happened in the future because of all the things they did. Right?

It's like this; everything that they are all doing now has happened in the future, so, there's nothing you can do to change the future no matter what you do. It's impossible; they're messing with the future here! But Fairy Tail members don't believe such things, 'Impossible' is not in their dictionary and you can't give them a dictionary with the impossible word in it. They have their own dictionary and it's called Fairy Tail Dictionary. Heck even Levy doesn't know what the meaning of impossible is… kay' I'm just kidding, she's a walking encyclopedia so she knows a LOT of things but let's make an exception on that one.

"Yes" Mira clapped her hands getting the attention of people again who were busy thinking of other ways to help. "Everybody, listen to what Wendy and I have to say," She smiled, hiding her cries back in her head. Hiding one's emotion is really a bad thing for your health and she knows that.

"Mira-san, will I tell them exactly what to do?" She asked the mage

"What do you mean?" She asked

"I meant, will I tell them what Charles saw what they did in the future?" She again asked

"No, if you do that then you'll just make the future… and I don't want that happening, and if you do, it's not your fault. So don't blame yourself, kay'?" Wendy nodded hesitantly, like I said earlier, the future will still happen whatever they do.

"I understand" She nodded

"Just tell me what you need" Then she left

**SOMEWHERE…**

"Oh Sting, you didn't have to do that~!" _You really shouldn't have done that! Ugh! If only Jiemma would just tell us the plan already so that we wouldn't have to do this… but… this is for… ugh… Bixlow, please hang in there, I'll be coming back for you… and tell you what really has happened_

"You know I'm a person who likes surprising people in every way…" _Why are we doing this?! Oh yeah, Grahhh I hate acting! Tch, make sure your plan works…. Lissana, I wouldn't be doing this if it weren't for that stupid ass whole who can't even tell trust a guy like me… well I'm really not that trustable, Ugh! Even I'm doubting myself. Just great, only Minerva, Rufus and Orga know the stupid plan… just have to suffer for a bit and I can be with Yukino. I just hope all of our sacrifices were worth it. Yukino's expression when she saw me with Lissana all sweet and lovey-dovey… it really hurt me, but I know I hurt her more and that's what I hate… hurting my only love._

"Sting, master needs you." The blonde, Rufus, informed the other blonde who was only acting that he and Lissana were 'in love', well, that was a word that you least expected with the names of our white haired FT mage and our Blondie ST Light Dragon slayer. It was just weird and unexpected.

"Why? Can't you see I'm with my _girlfriend_?" He was so darn good in acting; Rufus just sighed and took him by the hair. It hurts.

"Just go with us or else we'll kick that Fairy out of the building. We just let her stay here because you threatened us that you will leave the guild." Rufus said

Minerva, appearing in front of them, said, "If only Rouge wouldn't leave the guild if you would leave, we would've allowed you to leave."

"Just stay away from me; I won't help you if you won't tell me what your plan is." He smirked, knowing without his help, the plan would totally fail and he would want that to happen but he frowned when he saw Minerva smirk back at him.

"Oh, so you're saying, if I won't tell you the 'plan', you won't help us, we, your only _friends_?" His reaction was priceless, he looked like vomiting after hearing the word 'friends' his only friends here were Rouge, Lector, Yukino and Frosch and nobody else.

"For your information, you're not my friend and none of them here except for Rouge and the exceeds… and also Yukino." Minerva raised a brow, crossed her arms and looked at him all high and mighty.

"I just wanted to see your reaction. And it seemed like you were going to throw up—" Cut off by Sting

"I already did, inside." Minerva smirked

"Oh, you're not the only one." Sting frowned, "Disgusting, anyways, you think you can threaten us again? If that's it, then you're wrong. You can't threaten us ever again." Sting, interested in what she was going to say, had his sensitive ears ready for any words she was going to say.

"What do you mean?" He asked, "If I leave this guild then I won't help you, if you don't tell me what the stupid plan is, I won't help you either. But if you did, maybe, I will." Minerva didn't even flinch. Instead, she laughed evilly and left. But before she could go any further, she stopped and said, "We have plans, and it's not for your ears and no one else's. Knowing you, you might just ruin it if you find out what we'll do to your little girl friend over there." She looked at Lissana who was happily chatting with some member who became her 'friend'

"Crap, if they get her in trouble I'd be responsible for it. Better warn her and bring back the guild." The worried Light Dragon Slayer thought.

"Lissana! Go home already!" He yelled, getting the attention of the white haired beauty, it was the signal for retreat. As much as she wants to help him with getting the information they need, she can't because when Sting signaled her, it meant she needed to retreat. This was all for the sake of their plan and the plan was to help their friends, and also, Sting to bring Yukino safety and finally confess his feelings.

Why Sting would help Lissana you may ask? It's because the 'horrible future' that Mira and Wendy was talking about, was the cause of the guild that he's in. And he heard that they needed two celestial mages— and one of them is Yukino, one was Lucy.

"O-okay… I will." With that she left, looking down on the ground sadly, thinking, "What might happen later?" Hoping that it wasn't anything _that _bad

Minutes passed and she found herself standing outside the guild, sighing, she continued walking inside and saw the panicking members. They all had a hint of worried with a tinge of scared-to-death expression. She was curious why they were all like that, so she decided to ask someone who was the closest to where she was who wasn't doing anything, and guess who was beside her that she didn't even notice who it was.

"Hey, can you tell me why they all have this scared-to-death expression." Not looking at who she asked, she heard the man sobbing, she finally looked at the man and that was the least person she wanted to see.

Bixlow

He had done everything just to get Lissana back to be with him but what did she do?! She left him there.

Don't blame her, blame me.

**_o Flashbacko_**

_"Lissana, why did you leave me for that gay of a dragon slayer? I'm much more manlier and more and definitely capable in protecting you!" _

_"Bixlow, please leave." She said in a low dark voice_

_"Don't Bixlow, Bixlow me, I won't never leave until you tell me why!" Lissana couldn't take it anymore, so she yelled at him._

_"WHY DON'T YOU JUST SHUT UP AND GET OUT OF MY HOUSE " She was alone in the house. Because Mira was still working in the guild and Elfman was partying in the guild. _

_She looked down, trying to hide her face, she was trying not to cry but she failed. Bixlow made her look at him with concern in his eyes **(Wahhh~! Why am I writing this? Okay, just imagine that Bixlow is NOT Bixlow and that he is a prince from a magical land, comforting your favorite white-haired maiden) **_

_He said, "Lissana, is there a reason why you broke up with me and went with that bast—"_

_"Don't even continue that insult." And she meant that. She didn't want him to insult her friend, Sting Eucliffe._

_"Okay fine, but, let me ask you this again, why did you leave me? Is there some kind of reason? Was I that ugly? Was I disgusting? Was I not lovable? Am I a freak? What mistake did I do?" Those words were hurting her even more when she heard every single word Bixlow said that she told him when she broke up with him. It hurt, a LOT. More than when she was in any life-and-death situations. _

_"It's not you…" She covered her mouth with her fragile hands, as she continued sobbing, unable to continue her sentence, "It's me... I was wrong… I… I…" She can't continue anymore, she can't lie, but she needs to. It was the most confusing moment she had ever had. _

_Only one thing to say, Fuck this moment._

_She needed to lie, for the sake of the future, everyone's safety and them._

_She finally stopped crying, or so she thought. She was trembling but she tried to stop. She looked down; her bangs covering her eyes, her arms were just hanging like she was a dead person or something. She was really going to kill Jiemma after this. Everything. She had to do everything. She had sacrificed everything. Even her relationship with the man she loved. The man she promised to marry. The man who completed her life_

_But why did she do everything?_

_The only answer I can give you is this. She wanted to find happiness; she wanted to be happy with a certain pink-haired idiot. Four years ago when she heard Natsu's goodbyes she thought the world has ended, but she was wrong. At some time, she found love. She shared love. She finally shared love with someone. She thought Natsu was the only man for her and she will only love Natsu and in hopes of him loving her back. But she was dead wrong. Natsu loved Lucy, but it was okay for her, really. At least she finally found someone who loved her back. Before Bixlow, she loved someone who didn't love her. She wanted him to love her back. But it didn't happen. _

_When Bixlow asked her to be his, she immediately said yes and the first thing she did was promise him that she will protect him and will never hurt him._

_Well, she broke that promise, and she's very guilty._

_She didn't deserve any of this. Why did she have to do all the work? Why did she have to sacrifice her everything? Why was she the only ONE? Oh wait, she's not the only one, Sting has to do it too but she's in a different state, she BROKE up with Bixlow, while on Sting's side, he still hasn't confessed to her._

_"I don't love you anymore. Goodbye" With that, she left. Running away from him, who was frozen in place._

**_(A/N: Sorry, I don't want to change the mood for you guys but I really need to tell you this before I forgot to type this in the bottom author's note. Okay, so here, let's imagine a very different looking Bixlow. Imagine he still has blue hair, but his hair style changed and looked a BIT like Zayn Malik's 2012 hair style, his eyes are still dark red but lighter and his clothes are still the same oh, and also, his tongue is ALWAYS inside his mouth now.) _**

_For Bixlow, time has stopped, as much as he wanted to see through Lissana's soul, he won't, because he promised her that he will never do that to her._

_I_

_Don't_

_Love_

_You_

_Anymore_

_G_

_O_

_O_

_D_

_B_

_Y_

_E_

_…_

_Ouch_

_Can she be more sensitive? Well, nobody can ever blame her because she has been through a lot lately._

_Days later, Bixlow, had tried to get over her, but it was a very hard thing to do. _

_And, the thing you just read earlier was his last attempt to make her go back to him. All were futile. 1st day, he had given her flowers but she threw it away, 2nd day, he sang to Lissana but she didn't even go outside to tell him to stop, 3rd day, he asked her out on dates but all were the same answer, no, 4th day, he tried to kill Sting but failed miserably with him ending up in prison, 5th day… was the last._

**_oFLASHBACKO_**

"Uh… uh… um… err… sorry, I need to go." Tears, tears were the liquid thingy that was coming from her eyes, falling down on her soft cheeks, a teardrop, that a mere human can't notice, fell on the floor, on the cold hard wooden floor, which was continuously being stepped at by the mages as it evaporated.

Bixlow, noticed. He noticed. She was crying. She still loved him. He can feel it. Whatever he does, his memory with her can never be erased.

**That's a wrap! And, I expect more criticism from the criticizer~!**

**Arigatou for reading!**

**Also, please expect very late updates because CHINESE IS HOLDING ME BACK! OH! THE HORROR! Test after test after test after test after endless tests, isn't that enough?! I'm just in 6th Grade and a 5th grader in Chinese For GOD'S SAKE! And in July, exams are gonna be A LOT of pain.**

**I hope you guys understand, every author goes through school and late updates so maybe you're used to this kind of excuse, GOMENASAI~!'**

**HunterXHunter and Fairy Tail ROCKS~!**


	13. Announement: Still Jerzalove777

**Hey peeps,**

**I know this is very disappointing**

**because I haven't updated in weeks/ maybe months...**

**I'm not so sure... **

**And the only time I have FINALLY **

**updated,**

**I was only informing you my new user name...**

**So that you woudn't be confused.**

**Because, what if this happen?**

**:**

**"You've got mail~!" Or something like a ring tone or whatever**

***Checks on phone, sees the story that you (maybe) have been waiting for **

**in the past few weeks/days/months***

**(Who knows when I'll update)**

**"Wait- who's this Pika Yuhi-chan girl/woman/author?"**

***Shrugs dismissively***

***And then never continue reading***

***Sad face***

**Anyway, I would love you all to call me Pika-chan instead, I would love that name**

**But sadly, It was already taken. :(**

**And I hope you would wait for more days or maybe weeks? :D... :(**

**Reason why I changed my user name:**

**1) My sister said it was corny**

**2) I am becoming more of a Kurapika fan-girl and a HunterXHunter fan... a crazy one...**

**BUT that does not mean that I stopped watching and fan-girling FT! I'll stay faithfull.**

**3) I still don't now yet...**

**Anyways, stay tuned and I hope you'll continue reading~!**

**Sayonara minna-san~! **

**3333**


	14. Hey, forgot about me? I'm Warren, rmmbr?

**Guys, I'm still alive! I hope you like this very short chap... really guys, I hope you find me and kick me in the stomach. But, explanations are down on the closing A/N... and guys, I had a long A/N prepared for you but its in my broken laptop... so I lost it.. Once I get it fixed, I'll give you all the message I want to give you all! :D**

**But right now, please enjoy!**

**Teiji: Introduction**

* * *

She ran away from Bixlow, whatever happens, he mustn't see her crying.  
"I-I need to s-stay strong f-for everyone… I-I-I— it's just so DAMN HARD!" She continued running until she bumped into a thin middle-aged man  
"Ugh, can't you watch where you're going?" The man asked in an irritated tone  
"I-I'm sorry." She bowed  
"Wait, aren't you Lisanna?" He said joy evident in his voice  
"Who are you?" Her vision was blurry from the crying and she wasn't able to think straight from the overflow of emotions though the voice was familiar- as if she knew the voice's owner for years.  
"Lisanna! Hey it's really you! Long time no see." The voice embraced her and Lissana would've pushed him away immediately for harassing her if it wasn't for her current mental state.  
"Wh-who are you?!" She shoved him away as she regained consciousness over their surroundings. After all, they were in the middle of a freakin street and the stares that the passersby were giving them wasn't very helpful either.  
"Lissana, hello? This person in front of you is me? Warren!"  
"Warren? Shouldn't he still be on the mission?" She unintentionally thought loudly  
"Huh? I came back from the mission about a week ago. And… are you okay?" He was concerned- he could see the tear marks on her face.

Lisanna was one of the most affected by Natsu's 'death' and no matter how much he just wanted to tell her that everything's okay and that both Natsu and Juvia was very well breathing and kcking, he couldn't. Not with the promise he made to his nakama. But he didn't know that the cat was out of the bag and that his guildmates knew about Natsu and Juvia.  
"…Warren… we already know that Natsu and Juvia are alive and well…" He was taken by surprise  
"W-what?! They're alive?! How did you know?!" He had to act oblivious to everything- Natsu might not want them to know what happened.  
Lissana gave a small nod.  
"I guess they were found out…" He muttered.  
"Anyways, let's go back to the guild... Shall we?" He smiled and reached out a hand to the young Strauss.  
"Uh-umm… I don't want to go back… at least not yet." She gave a deep breath. "Warren… I want to tell you something, if you don't mind, that is."  
"Sure you can, but first lets go somewhere more… convenient."  
"Ah, yes, thank you. I really need your advice ." She led him to a park, and plonked down an a green bench while Warren sat on her left.  
"So,what do you want me to advice you on?"  
"This… might take a while…" She sighed.  
"No worries, I have time."  
"Okay, here goes nothing…"

* * *

**IN SABERTOOTH…**

After Lisanna left, Minerva smirked and left him with Rouge and his thoughts.  
"Sting, you look troubled. What's the matter?" He was ignored by the blonde. Rouge frowned- Sting rarely spaced out. A moment of silence passed before his head shot up to stare at Rouge with almost a distant look in his eyes."I'm sorry, what?"  
"What's wrong?" He asked again, this time with a demanding tone.  
"Nothing's wrong!" The tone he used, the facial expression, the gestures, all of them proved that he was lying.  
"…you're lying"  
Sting only sighed, nothing got pass his best friend… It was no use trying to lie, so he might as well tell him everything.  
Everything…  
"Fine," He pouted, "I'll tell you." Rouge's face lightened up, "But, I'll only tell you the whole story if you tell me the plan" **(A/N: I forgot to tell you, Rouge also know the plan but he wouldn't' tell cause' if he did, Frosch will go bye-bye)**  
"Come on Sting, don't blackmail me" Rouge shot a look that could make the strongest of mages pee their pants while Sting only gulped down his nervousness.  
The staring and gulping dragged on for a few minutes before Rouge decided that Sting wasn't going to give in. He sighed and stood up before beckoning Sting to follow. "Come with me…"

* * *

"Of all places why here?"  
"It's small, and I like the atmosphere… got a problem?" They entered a small, almost deserted café located in a place not many know of.  
"…no"  
"Table for two?" A female waitress asked with a smile. Sting nodded and they were lead to a small table. After the twin dragonslayers ordered their food (Sting a slice of chocolate cake and Rouge a coffee), Rouge waited until after the waitress left before interrogating Sting.  
"Okay, so, start"  
"Yeah, yeah." Sting replied with a bored tone."It all started when…"

* * *

**Guys, again, really sorry for the SHORT chapter and you all waited for how many months was it?! CURSE ME ALL, PLEASE!**

**And thanks for Kyria Tsukiyo for editing this chappy! :3**

**I hope you all liked this VERY short chap.**

**You see, I cut the supposed to be chapter 13 into peices so you guys wouldn't get too bored in reading a VERY long chap.**

**I'm waiting for Kyria-san to PM me the edited parts :D So I hope you guys would please be a bit patient and still read my story...**

**Anyways, thanks for reviewing in the last chapters guys!**

**Sayonara minna!**


End file.
